Selfish
by New Guinee
Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki. Usui Takumi. Igarashi Tora. The three most selfish people in the world. One might say they deserved it. But then again, doesn't everyone have the right to be?
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! New Guinee here!

Actually, I've been a lurker for about three years. You know, just reading others' writings, and not writing any of mine. But I've tried polishing my dull writing skill so that it won't seem sucky, at least, in FF dot net's amazing archive. Praise welcome (who doesn't?), and criticism welcome, but please, no insults irrelevant to the story. I have a grandma who makes awesome surprise soup that can kill. (please refer to my story Insomnia for further explanation)

Well then folks, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Selfish, she tells herself. Selfish.<p>

She has always been, and forever will.

She knows she can never escape, and that trying to will hurt herself and everyone around her.

She tries to stay put.

But she can't help resisting at the cage she's held captive in.

She pulls, bites, yanks at her chains in a desperate attempt to set herself free, but they won't budge.

All they do is dig into her flesh and draw crimson drops of blood, causing excruciating pain.

She struggles more, but all she gets out of her efforts is the jailer's sadistic smile, a gleeful chortle escaping his lips.

She wants to be free. Goddamnit, she _needs_ it.

But she's only binding herself tighter and tighter, her loved ones also cut by the iron chains. They yell in pain, but she can't stop.

Selfish, yes, that's what she is. Selfish.

* * *

><p>He sits next to her and looks at her. All the time.<p>

She isn't pretty, nor is she nice to him, but she's the only one he has in the cold, moldy prison, so he keeps her near. Everyone else is plain stupid.

Actually, he's the one keeping her in chains. He is miserable in the cell, but he does not show it. Misery loves company, or so the saying goes. He wants a comrade to share his pain.

To make sure she never escapes, he binds her iron chains tighter and tighter everyday, bruising her soft hands and cutting into her wrists.

She cries out. But he is happy. Because someone is in more pain than he is in. He is comforted by her pain, soothed by her sorrow.

When she looks up at the prison window wistfully, he realizes what he's doing is wrong. But no one can help her, and the guy in the glass room will never touch the key, so he's safe for now.

Sometimes, he's angry. At the prison. At his job. But mostly, at her pain.

He wants to stop her pain. He wants to create more pain. He hates seeing her cry. He loves nothing more than seeing her cry. He hates her captivity. He loves her captivity. He wants to set her free. He can't set her free.

He wishes he could set her free, and she'd stay with him in the prison.

But that's impossible. She loves him, the guy in the glass room, who won't lift a finger to help her. And he knows that she hates himself. No way will she stay.

So he keeps her in the only way he can: by chains, bindings, and sinister laughter.

He's selfish. He knows that.

* * *

><p>He watches her from afar.<p>

He watches her in a glass room, in total comfort. He can see her in best visibility.

He lives in a glass castle, and people from outside look at him, awed by his beauty and strength. They appalud the simplest accomplishment, they are warm and sympathetic about even the hugest mistake.

He feels like a zoo animal in a cage, tourists watching him.

On his table lies a key. He can use it to open the door of his room and be free from the watchers ogling him.

He can also use it to free her from her chains.

A sensible person would first use the key to first unlock his door, then go down to prison and free her from her cell.

But he won't.

It's not that he's sadistic, like the jailer who keeps her. Actually, the one most hurt by her captivity is him. Every time she cries out, every time blood drips from her arms, he feels tears dripping into his chest, the salty liquid burning his already broken heart.

He loves her.

Then why won't he use the key? Is he scared that the tourists might leave him? That the jailer might try to stop him? That he might mess up and end up hurting her more?

No. He's never scared. And he would give his life for her freedom.

Then why not use the key?

Because, he tells himself, he is selfish.

Selfish.

* * *

><p>I lurve reviews. And I will love you as well if you do.<p>

Please tell me what you think!

Sincerely,

New Guinee


	2. What They Want

It's been such a long time, neh? Soory.. I was on a family trip to Las Vegas. LOVED it.

Anyways, my two first reviewers violetshade and Cookie Cake L0v3R, thank you so much for your encouraging reviews! I loves you!

So on with the story, folks!

* * *

><p><strong>The Prisoner<strong>

"Suzuna, you're joking."

"No I'm not, onee-chan. And have you ever seen me joke?"

"Whatever. This is impossible. I'm not doing this!"

Misaki turned away from her sister and collapsed into the dining room chair, her face in her hands. She did not cry. She had cried too much these past weeks. "I'm not suing him," she said, her voice startlingly calm.

"Onee chan," started Suzuna, putting a hand on Missaki's shoulder. "Onee-chan, you can't go on like this! You can't go into that horrible hotel and give yourself to him"-here Misaki shuddered-"everytime he asks! You deserve to be free. You're a human, and more importantly, a girl."

That sounded so familiar Misaki almost smiled in spite of herself. The warm words reminded her of a certain alien...but of course, she wouldn't say it out loud.

Even as she struggled with her tears, which were threatening to spill out onto her face any moment, Misaki's voice was unbelievably steady. "I won't. It'll hurt her too much." Honestly, Misaki didn't know who she was referring to-herself or her mother?

"Onee-chan, she'll be happy if you do this. And win."

"But how do you know we'll win? And why did you use that money for such a stupid thing? You could've helped Mom get better treatment, or moved to another hospital!" Traitors, traitors. Those tears she had worked so hard to pull back were tipping over her eyelashes dangerously. Seriously, why couldn't she even control her own body?

Why couldn't she control anything?

"Onee-chan, she's in such a critical condition that she can't be moved anywhere. And that hospital happens to be the best in the country."

"Then you could've paid our debts at the hospital!" Misaki shouted, the tears now streaming down her cheeks.

Suzuna's infamous poker face was cracking.

"I did this because Mom would want it more than her life. And I know you want it too," she said, a solitary tear falling from her eye.

Misaki buried her face in her arms and sobbed.

This was the worst. Not only because she was crying despite her determination not to, or because Mom's condition had worsened, but because Suzuna was right.

She _wanted_ this.

* * *

><p><strong>The Observer<strong>

Usui sat at his desk, looking over a case he had defended that had been filed by yet another wealthy client. It was a rape case, and there was crystal-clear evidence pointing to his client as the assailant, but Usui had predicted they would win. And so they did. Yes, his skill in covering up the idiotic bastard's crime ensured half the success, but Usui knew that rich men always got away with it. Even if the guy were trialed as guilty, he would receive no more than a few months in jail, whereas a middle-class man who committed the same crime would be sentenced to at least five years of confinement.

It was unfair, he knew that. But that unfairness was what he lived on, and he no longer gave a damn about justice and equality. Rich people would always get what they want.

A knock on the door interrupted his musings. "Come in," he said, not even looking up.

A girl stepped in. Untidy black hair pulled up into a ponytail, impassive amber eyes and a stick-thin frame constituted the visitor. Usui glanced up at his guest before they widened with a second look at her. "Ayuzawa..."

The girl shook her head. "That _is_ my name, Usui-san, but I think you're mistaking me for my sister." She stuck out her hand. "Ayuzawa Suzuna. I'm Ayuzawa Misaki's sister," she said, her eyes as apathetic as he'd seen her last.

Usui shook her hand, startled by her sudden visit, though he did not show it. "Have a seat, please," he said, pointing to a wooden table in front of his desk.

She sat down. Usui joined her. Suzuna's amber eyes searched his, though not pleadingly, for any past feelings or memories that might have survived the six years. Usui tried his best not to betray any emotions on his face. Seeing nothing, Suzuna sighed, and leaned back into the soft, black sofa.

"I need your help." Obviously, Suzuna wasn't a fan of preambulatory remarks.

Not was Usui. "In what way?"

"I need you to take up my sister's case and defend her."

"What's the case?"

"Rape. Threatening into sexual abuse," she said, her voice as void of emotions as her face.

Usui felt his heart pound from the words, but after years in the worlds of law, he managed a perfectly impassive face to mask the shock. "By whom?"

"Igarashi Tora."

Centuries of practice could not have prepared Usui for this blow. "What?" he asked, his eyes magnified twice its normal size.

"You heard me correctly, Usui-san. Former school president of Miyabigaoka, current chairman of the Igarashi Corporation, Igarashi Tora. He's my sister's boss."

As much as he wanted to bolt out of the room that instant and beat Igarashi into a bloody pulp, Usui calmed himself. He let his lawyer side take over.

"I charge 20,000 per hour," he said, and internally cursed. How could he say that at a time like this? Usui would defend Misaki even if_ he_ were the one paying 20,000 an hour.

Suzuna saw this as no surprise. She probably knew what an arrogant dickhead he had become. She handed his a think envelope full of crumpled bills. "That's on million. Think you can do it?" she asked, almost taunting him.

Usui did not reply. He put the envelope on his table. "Please tell my client to meet me at my office at 3:00 tomorrow."

"Thank you." She did not sound very thankful. Suzuna shook Usui's hand again and got up for the door. Just as she was about to head out, she turned and looked directly at Usui. Her golden eyes seemed to pierce his own, omniscient.

"Usui-san, I am not asking you to do this because my sister once knew you. Nor am I doing tihs to get you two back together. I don't even care if you still love her or not. But your track record is excellent, and I've heard you're the best in Tokyo. Please handle this case with as much care-or apathy-as your other cases," she said, a strange emotion glittering in her deep eyes. Hurt? Remorse? Sorrow?

"More importantly, I chose you as my sister's defendent because you're the one who knows her best. Even I, her own sister, doesn't know her as well as you do." Suzuna walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Usui stood there frozen, even minutes after Suzuna had left the office. A burning sensation of nostalgia gripped his chest painfully, immobilizing his body as well as his heart. He had never felt worse in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>The Jailer<strong>

Igarashi Tora learned, at the tender age of three, that no matter how senseless or illogical it his, he will always get what he wants.

He had seen a beautiful silver necklace around the nech of one of his maids. Three-year-old Tora asked to see the locket. The maid was reluctant. She explained to him anxiously that it was a very precious gift from her sister, who had passed away months ago. The maid told him that she would get him another silver locket.

Tora did not want another silver locket. He wanted _that_ silver locket.

For some reason unknown to adults, the child wanted that particular silver necklace no matter what. He didn't care about how important it was to its owner. Tora threatened his maid that he would personally tell his father if she didn't give it up.

The maid still refused. So he did.

She was promptly fired, and the silver locket ended up in Tora's chubby, childish hands. For a while, Tora liked playing with the sparkling object. He examined the shining chian carefully. He opened and closed the heart-chaped locket filled with a picture of a smiling girl. It was a worthy plaything for about a week. Then he threw it away.

Tora got what he wanted on numerous occasions after that episode, whether it be clothes, food, friends, maids, and as he grew older, women.

At age seventeen, he found another thing he wanted.

Fiery, scrawny, unladylike, commoner Seika High president Ayuzawa Misaki.

She enthralled him with her passion, intrigued him with her commoner's mind, and angered him with her determination.

He wanted her. But unlike things he had wanted before, this prize did not come to his grasp immediately.

Six years passed. The twenty-three-year-old president of the Igarashi corporation tracked down the girl who had so interested him in his high school years. He learned that she worked as a secretary for a small law firm. He also learned that her mother was a leukemia patient at one of his hospitals in Tokyo.

Tora immediately fed money to the law firm so as to pressure Misaki to come and work for him. She did. Misaki now worked as Tora's personal secretary. Tora also transferred her mother to the best ward in the hospital, free of charge.

Of course, there's no such as thing as "free" in Tora's dictionary.

Misaki asked the price. He named it.

"Sleep with me." He was serious.

She obviously thought differently. Misaki asked if Tora was in need of one of his own hospital's psychological disorder therapies.

Then something snapped.

Before he realized what he was doing, Tora found himself threatening Misaki, mush in the same way he had threatened his maid as a child, that he would personally see her mother be removed from not only the ward but also the entire hospital. He added that he had contacts to all the hospitals in Tokyo, and many overseas.

He noticed that Misaki's jaw clenched and unclenched repeatedly through his little speech, a habit that he shared when angry. She went home without a reply that day But Tora knew she wouldn't be able to refuse.

He was right.

Next day, Misaki, with that determined look on her face that he oh-so detested, said she would.

After work, Tora took Misaki to one of his hotels and slept with her.

Though she clearly didn't totally dislike the experience (he knew she couldn't possible hate it after his many encounters with women), he knew there was no way for her to throughly enjoy it.

Tora clenched and unclenched his jaw as he thought of this. He dropped his wine glass on the floor out of pure spite. The glass shattered into a million pieces.

Tora snarled. Why didn't she love it? Why didn't she love _him_?

Tora,as a young child, learned that no matter how senseless or illogical it is, he would always, _always_ get what he wanted.

Tora wanted Misaki. And no matter how senseless or illogical getting her would be, he would _get_.

* * *

><p>Did you see the cookies and loooove I gave my lovely reviewers? Wait, I didn't? Fine, then. Here, have a cookie! *tosses invisible cookies to reviewers*<p>

If you want cookies and love, REVIEW!

Sincerely,

New Guinee


	3. Wrong and Right

I've been blown away by your support, folks! I love your reviews, and even though I have 400 pages of reading homework left, I procrastinate that till later and do this first! I LOVES YOU SO MUCH!

Thank you my lovely reviewers: Cookie Cake L0v3r, crystalline'maia, sunayna4sho, Ayumi Sakuragi, violetshade. I LOVES YOU!

On with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>The Prisoner<strong>

Misaki laid in her bed, unsurprisingly unable to sleep. How could she bear to sleep at a time like this? Her head was spinning from all the events that had passed today.

Her mother, for one. She'd called Misaki saying she was getting better, thanks to that kind president of the Igarashi Corporation. Misaki couldn't bring herself to tell her mother the truth, when it had been the first time in weeks since her mother had sounded so cheerful. Now how could she go on with her lawsuit?

And she felt a lump at the back of her throat whenever she thought of her mother leaving this world. Misaki hadn't even visited her, had she? What a horrible daughter she was, not even visiting her own mother's sickbed. What a horrible daughter she was, trading her rights for her mother's life.

Tora had sent her a text message a week ago, asking when they would "do it" this time. Misaki had put off replying to the question, because it made her sick to even think about it. But she knew she couldn't postpone an answer for too long; either she would have to say yes in a day or two, or she would have to file her case and get it started, so that they _couldn't_ do it.

Which again brought her to her dilemna: her, or her mother?

Misaki sat up. Her face was hot. She decided to wash her face. Maybe that would calm her frantic mind.

She went to the bathroom and turned on the faucet. Cold, clear water bursted out, as if it had been bottled up for too long in the pipes. Misaki splashed the cool liquid onto her face. She looked at herself in the mirror.

Her eyes were sunken, blue-black rings rimmed them. Her cheekbones protruded from her face. Her lips were pale, and so were her cheeks.

She looked so _defeated_.

Misaki sighed. What had she been reduced to? Her energetic, bright high-school self popped into her mind. Those were the days when she'd thought she could outrun the rich bastards like Igarashi and laugh in their faces one day. The days when she'd believed if you had a good heart and made enough of an effort, you were sure to succeed. She'd believed in such bright, cheerful thoughts.

Bright, cheerful, _naive_ thoughts.

Misaki recalled Usui, the boy who'd fallen in love with that bright, cheerful girl from the past. He'd fallen in love with her because of that beauty.

She looked in the mirror again. Was that beauty present in her now? Was it even alive?

Was _she_ even alive?

* * *

><p><strong>The Observer<strong>

Usui sat at his table, watching a digital clock on the polished wooden surface tick away the seconds left to their appointment. 2:59...3:00. Usui knew Misaki was a punctual person. Back in high school, when they met in the park, Maid Latte, school or anywhere for a date, Usui would count three seconds after their appointed time, because that was exactly when she'd arrive. _One, two, three..._

There was a soft knock on his door. "Come in," he said as smoothly as possible.

Ayuzawa Misaki stepped in. In a black long-sleeved dress, black flat shoes and a darker expression on her face, Misaki looked more appropriate at a funeral then a meeting with her lawyer.

Then again, maybe the two were the same.

Usui stood up. "Please, sit down," he said, much in the same way he had told her sister to take a seat.

She sat on the black sofa. He joined her.

They were silent. Usui didn't know how to start the conversation, nor did he think it would last long if he did. So he decided to wait for Misaki to speak first, and watch her for the time being.

Usui noticed that Misaki had changed. Her face was more angular, the shape more womanly. Her body rested itself in a more gentle manner than it had in her high school years, when her motto had been "Constant Vigilance", or "Death to All Men".

He watched her face. Her skin was deathly pale. Was it just the effect of her black dress? No flush touched those cheeks, the same cheeks that had bloomed red when he'd teased her in high school. He wondered if she still blushed at perverted remarks. Maybe she'd changed so much that she no longer became flustered. At any rate, Usui was not tempted to try. Much could happen in six years.

Her eyes, yes, they were still the same amber depths he had loved staring into. But that brilliant luster of passion that was once brimming in her eyes was absent from the orbs now. They were dulled by a filling sense of hurt, and excruciating pain. Usui felt guilt grip his chest, for he had done nothing to heal that pain.

But now, maybe he could. Maybe he could win this case, and everything would return back to how it was, six years ago.

Six years. He could physically _feel_ the distance.

"Ayuzawa-" he started, in a desperate attempt to see if she was real. Was she near enough for him to approach now? Or was she still so far away, that no matter how much he extended his arm, it would never reach her?

"Usui, is what I'm doing wrong?" asked Misaki quietly. "My mother was sick. I couldn't afford to have her be kicked out of the hospital. I swallowed my pride, and did it, because I knew I was sacrificing myself for something much more important: my mother's life.

"But now I find myself here, suing Igarashi. My mom'll get kicked out of the hospital, and sooner or later, she'll pass away. I'll lose my job. Suzuna will never finish her last year of high school. And I'll be throwing away precious money -money that my friends have worked their lives to earn- to play in a losing game. I know I'm selfish. But it feels so _right_, to be able to stare Igarashi Tora and all the double-faced bastards like him in the eye, to be the same height as him. Am I being egocentric? Is it unnecessary? I don't know. But I do know that it feels _right_."

Usui was speechless. Selfish? _Her_?

He was angry at himself, yet again, for not reaching out to help her in her time of need, for not holding her in his arms until the pain stopped.

He remembered a time when he was twelve, still being educated privately at his grandfather's house in London. He'd run away that day. He was bored with the lessons, and he didn't care about how to perform a vibrato on his violin _just right_, as his violin instructer phrased it, as everyone expected of him.

He'd eventually been dragged back home, and forced to hear a long lecture about his irresponsibility and childishness by his English teacher Mrs. Blain. (who, he noted with amusement, was Maria-sensei's mother.)

"Young man, being selfish does not necessarily mean you want others to be inconvenienced by your actions. It sometimes just means you lack the ability to think of the consequences before you act."

"But didn't you say that courage is when'you don't think of what will happen'? Then wasn't I being courageous?" he had protested.

"There is a definite line between courage and selfishness, young man."

"What's the difference?" he'd asked defiantly.

Even now, sitting in front of his first love, Usui could not tell the difference.

Misaki had acted to save her mother.

Misaki was now acting to save herself.

Was it courage, the ability to sacrifice something for a greater purpose?

Or was it selfishness, the inability to sacrifice oneself for another?

Usui had fallen in love with a strong, beautiful, courageous woman.

The same woman was asking him if she was courageous or selfish.

The worst part was, Usui couldn't answer her.

* * *

><p><strong>The Jailer<strong>

Tora sat at his desk in his expensive apartment, thinking about things. Well, _thing_, if you wanted the truth.

Misaki hadn't replied to him for a week.

He knew she'd give in in the end, but he couldn't help but feel unsure of her, since he was the one forcing her into this relationship.

When they saw each other at work, Misaki would ignore him excluding strictly work-related activities, like when she turned in a report or told him about a client waiting his call. When they spoke at work, Misaki's tone was clipped, cold, and professional. Tora sometimes detected a hint of disgust.

Her behavior shown at work was probably a reflection of how she truly thought of him.

When Tora took her to his hotel and laid with her on clean, white sheets, she didn't speak much, if at all. Her eyes almost never directly looked into his.

When they kissed, even as her lips were pliant and soft against his own, they somehow felt like they were retracting from him. Even with her arms around him, he felt she was pushing him away.

Misaki hated Tora, period. But that didn't mean the feelings were reciprocal.

Tora would never say this, but he felt something deeper than lust for his secretary.

Sometimes, a male client, no older than twenty-five, would enter his office for a meeting. He would say a friendly hello to Misaki, who in turn smiled (Tora knew it was one reserved for clients and business-related people) and said the greeting back.

Tora felt something akin to anger whenever he saw this happen. He knew Misaki was not in love with the male client, and vice versa, but he couldn't help getting angry at him, because she was being more open to a stranger she's never known in his life than she was to _him_.

It was jealousy, and he was in love.

Him! In love! With Ayuzawa Misaki!

The sentence itself was a contradiction of the most basic rules of Tora's life.

First, Igarashi Tora never fell in love.

Second, Igarashi Tora never looked at a commoner for more than a split second glance.

But Misaki had come along and broken up all his fundamentals, and he knew if he didn't clean up the mess, he would break too.

So he keeps Misaki as his maid, to clean up the mess. But she always manages to mess it up worse than before, and on and on goes the circle, Misaki healing then breaking his heart, and him calling for Misaki again and again.

The circle is wrong. Him in love is wrong. This whole feeling is _wrong_.

But there's Ayuzawa Misaki, and for that one right, he will do everything in the world that's wrong.

* * *

><p>MY DEAR LOVELY REVIEWERS! YOU DESERVE MORE THAN COOKIES! YOU DESERVE CAKE! LET THEM HAVE CAKE!<p>

If you'd like cake, cookies and love, REVIEW!

I loves you so much,

New Guinee


	4. No Matter What

Yes folks, I'm back! Wha-hoo! I LOVE THE WORLD!

Sorry. I'm sugar high. I think *think* I ate too many cupcakes today.. (but I only ate five, that's OK, right? riiiiiight...)  
>May Ayumi Sakurgi, my lovely reviewer for chapter three, have all my cake, cookies, CHOCOLATE and love from the bottom of my heart. Your reviews rock!<p>

Sorry I never wrote a disclaimer.  
><strong>Disclaimer: If KWMS were mine, I would dress Usui in a bunny outfit for every episode. Yes, the same one as Kanou's.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Prisoner<strong>

After the horrible drama she'd shown Usui yesterday at the office, Misaki was feeling very embarrassed.

Veeeeerrrrryyyyy embarrassed.

More so because Usui had gently patted her on the back after her passionate monologue, murmured something like an apology, and had told her he would call her the next day.

Now what would he think of her? He'd probably think she was being overdramatic, and unable to make decisions. Maybe he even thought she was childish, now. Weak. Defenseless.

But Misaki honestly thought she was all that. It was just that she didn't want Usui, the person she had trusted the most, to know it.

Misaki secretly wished Usui would mistake her cell phone number, forget to call her, get caught up doing other things or get eaten by a live crocodile, so that she wouldn't have to face him again.

_Wistful thinking_, she thought. She knew Usui wasn't the one to forget things.

Just then, something shook. Misaki froze. _Oh kami-sama please please please don't do this to me..._

She checked her cell phone. Usui Takumi. Damn. She pretended to be busy. Maybe if she didn't pick up her phone, he'd eventually give up and forget about her. Misaki persevered for a full fifteen seconds.

He kept trying to reach her. Damn. No use trying to run away then. Misaki sighed and flipped open the cell phone. "Hello?"

"Hi. Are you okay?" he asked, his low monotone colored with something that sounded suspiciously like worry. Was he worried about her?

Nah. She was just being wistful again.

"Yes," she said, her voice hopelessly pathetic. A sigh of...relief? sympathy? came from the other end.

"Ayuzawa, I need to know if you really want to do this," he said.

Misaki froze. Now it came to this. Whether she'd just stop all this and pretend it never happened, or decided to go on with it. She fidgeted, hesitating.

"Ayuzawa?"

Misaki took a deep breath. She only had one life to live, right? And even if the consequences were bound to be fatal, couldn't she have a little hope?

"Yes," she said, her voice back to its determined tone she had used in high school. "Yes, I'll do it."

* * *

><p><strong>The Observer<strong>

Usui sat slumped in his chair, deep in thought. Misaki had replied that she would continue this lawsuit. Though he knew justice was on his side, money, influence and power rested at the other.

In his many years of law, he learned that the side with the money, influence and power always, _always_ won the side with justice.

Which sucked for him.

He sighed. How would he win this case?

Sure, he could bring up the whole argument about women's rights and all that crap, but he knew that the court would be less moved by a weak woman's story than a rich man's. And who knew what Igarashi Tora would say?

Probably, he would say he had absolutely no connection to Ayuzawa Misaki whatsoever, and that the only relationship he had with her was strictly a professional one. And since they had no tangible evidence, Usui's argument would be barely believable.

Thinking about it, Usui had never been on the losing side before. He was usually employed by fat, prominent businessmen who had either committed a crime knowingly or drunk. He'd never defended a girl like Misaki before.

But Usui wanted to win this. Hell, he didn't want to; he _needed_ to. It was the only way he could save Misaki, after six whole years of abandoning her. He couldn't afford to lose her trust again.

_"Oi, Usui, where've you been these days?" asked Misaki playfully. "You'll never graduate this way!"_

_"Ayuzawa." He turned to face her. "I'm leaving."_

_Misaki's smile melted away. "What?"_

_"I'm leaving Japan."_

_Misaki's eyes widened. "What?"_

_Usui sighed. "I'm going back to England. I'm going to go to law school there."_

_"When are you coming back?"_

_"I don't think I will."_

_"When are you leaving?"_

_"First thing in the morning tomorrow."_

_"...Oh." Misaki looked down. "So you're leaving me?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Forever, probably?"_

_"Probably."_

_Misaki seemed to be struggling with an emotion, but whether it was anger or sadness, Usui didn't know. "Well, good luck then. You still have to keep in touch with me, alien!"_

_"Ayuzawa," he sighed. "I don't think we should be together anymore."_

_Misaki looked alarmed, but she didn't voice her opinion. _

_"It won't work out as a long-distance relationship. And you should focus on your studies," he continued, his voice unwavering. Honestly, a strange pang went through his chest, and it almost made him cry to see her so...broken, but he knew he wouldn't be good for her. Better to be hurt now then hurt forever._

_"...so this means goodbye, neh." It wasn't a question, more of a statement, as if she were talking about a unshakable fact._

_"I guess."_

_"Then, bye, Usui." She walked off without a word._

God, it still hurt to think of that time. He loved her still, but he knew she didn't trust him anymore. Six years had passed. He could not know if she still loved him. And she had been hurt. By that bastard Igarashi.

He had left her, and she was the one who had ended up more hurt than him, who deserved to be.

So he'll do this. He'll defend this case and win, so that he can make it up to her, and beg forgiveness.

He'll do whatever it takes to win her back.

* * *

><p><strong>The Jailer<strong>

Igarashi Tora sat at his office as usual, twirling a pen as he listened to the vice president drone about figures and statistics. Why should he care? Tora was nothing more than the figurehead of the company, not the real owner. He'd never measure up to be the man his father was, as many said.

When it seemed like the flow of boring facts had stopped coming from the bald man's mouth, he sighed. Now he could spend his Saturday in peace.

"Oh, and Igarashi-san?" said the vice president.

"What is it, Satou-san?" he asked politely, using his best snobby voice to speak to the man.

"Someone's sued you."

This was no surprise; people sued him all the time. The Igarashi Corporation wasn't known for its humane dealing with workers and maids. Besides, if he fed enough cash to a famous lawyer, he could worm out of the most difficult accuse easily. "By whom?"

"Someone named Ayuzawa Misaki."

Tora dropped his pen. "What?"

"Ayuzawa Misaki, sir. I think I've heard her name before. Is something wrong?"

Tora gritted his teeth. "No, Satou-san, it's perfectly fine. Just some mischief in the hotel department. It isn't anything of importance. You're dismissed."

The man bowed, and left the room.

Tora picked up a glass vase, and threw it onto the floor. The water that had been inside the container spilled onto the carpet, and the roses were cut by the glass, completely ruined.

Tora clenched his jaw, suppressing a violent scream. How dare she! How dare she! And after all he'd done for her!

He loved her! Was that a sin? Was it too much? Was it wrong? Why? Why wasn't he allowed to be human, for _once_?

Why didn't she love him back?

Was it because she still had that stupid Usui Takumi in her heart? Why? Wasn't he richer, more handsome, more willing to help her? Was it so hard to simply return the feelings he felt for her?

He cussed loudly, and sank into his chair. This was a terrible blow. Of course, he knew he could wriggle out of the lawsuit easily, but for her! To actually sue him! Why couldn't she just stay put?

Tora snarled, and made his resolve. Ayuzawa Misaki still loved another man. And since she was his, he would make sure she, and everyone else in the world, understood she was _his_, and _only_ his.

No matter what it'd take.

* * *

><p>Please review. It helps me stay up at night.<p>

Love,

New Guinee


	5. Fragile: Handle with Care

I LOVES YOU SO MUCH! HEARTS FOR ALL!

Thank you crystalline'maia for your second fabulous review, and love to Cookie Cake L0v3r for her third review, Kcesha and crystalcoffeebubbles, thank you for reading!

**Disclaimer: If KWMS were mine, I would have at least three snogging scenes in one chapter. Minus plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Prisoner<strong>

Misaki looked into the mirror. A too-thin, tired looking woman stared back. She wore a blue jacket, a white blouse, and a black skirt. Her hair was tied up severely in a hairband. She looked like she was going for a job interview than for a dinner with Usui.

Misaki sighed. Here she was, fussing over her looks in the mirror while her mother was seriously sick in the hospital owned by the man she loathed.

How horrible a daughter she was.

Misaki decided to give up looking nice. She was just about to go out when Suzuna stepped in, holding something behind her back. "Onee-chan-" Suzuna sighed. "You're not going out like in an office outfit, are you? she asked, shaking her head.

Misaki blushed. "Well, why not?"

Suzuna sighed again. "You have no taste in dress whatsoever, onee-chan. You have to wear something flashier than that _dry_ thing." She held out what she had been concealing; a dark blue evening gown.

Misaki examined the garment. It was...flashy, all right. A strapless bodice cut to hug the hips snugly, and a voluminous skirt that ended up to one's knees. It shimmered in the light; sparkling in green, blue, purple and black all at once. It was pretty, but Misaki knew it wouldn't be on her.

Misaki sighed for the umpteenth time. "Suzuna, I can't wear this." She handed it back to Suzuna.

Suzuna shook her head. "I refuse to accept that dress until you wear it to the dinner date tonight."

"It's not a date!"

"Whatever. I'll put it on for you," said Suzuna.

"Wait-no! I'm not wearing that!"

Suzuna, despite her sister's protests, succeeded in dressing Misaki in the evening gown.

"Now for the makeup," droned Suzuna as she conjured up various cosmetic products out of what seemed to be thin air.

The little sister managed to apply enough make-up to Misaki's face, and proceeded in styling her hair as well. While making the finishing touched to Misaki's braid, Suzuna sighed and encircled her arms around Misaki's waist, resting her head on her shoulder.

"...Suzuna?"

"Onee-chan, do your best, OK? Don't give up." Her words, this time, were surprisingly full of emotion.

"...What if I lose?" asked Misaki. She was still so unsure.

"You won't. And even if you do, I know you'll save something precious."

Misaki didn't understand Suzuna entirely, but she silently nodded her head.

Suzuna smiled. "You better go. You'll be late for your date."

"I'm telling you, it isn't a date!" protested Misaki, heading out the door.

"Yeah, yeah, onee-chan. See you!" called Suzuna.

When the door closed, and the footsteps of Misaki's heels grew softer, farther away from home, Suzuna fell to the ground and broke into sobs. Her poor, poor onee-chan, who was too nice and naive. Her poor onee-chan, who was too selfless. Her poor onee-chan, who had given up on herself.

* * *

><p><strong>The Observer<strong>

Usui sat at the restaurant table, checking his watch. It was seven fifteen, a quarter of an hour after their appointed meeting time. He frowned. This was strange. Punctual Ayuzawa being late?

"Sorry I'm late."

Usui looked up to identify the owner of the voice. His eyes doubled in size.

Misaki looked flushed, human, and more beautiful than he had seen her last. Her face was painted with subtle hues, the pinkish tints bringing out her noticeably feminine face wonderfully. She was dressed in some kind of gown that emphasized her curves. Her hair was braided over her right shoulder. In short, Misaki looked stunning.

Usui gaped at her form, but remembering his manners, managed a chuckle to coneal his astonishment and said, "You look lovely tonight, Ayuzawa-san."

Misaki scowled. "Did you ask to meet me just for me to hear your flattery?"

"Why do you think it's flattery? I am only stating the truest, deepest emotions of my heart, Ayuzawa-san."

"Shut up."

Usui almost laughed. This pattern of teasing and countering was so familiar and nostalgic. Most of all, it was good to see Misaki non-gloomy.

Misaki looked at Usui. "Why did you ask me to dinner?"

"Must there be a reason for me to want to see my lovely client?"

"Be serious."

Usui laughed. "There isn't much of a reason. I just wanted you to relax before tomorrow."

There was underlying tension on the word "tomorrow", and Usui was sure Misaki felt it as well. But he did not say anything referring to the trial because it would be uncomfortable for Misaki, and that would ruin the whole point of his invitation to dinner: to help her calm herself for the next day.

Anyhow, there was no reason for them to talk about the trial, because Usui skillfully designed their conversation so that none of that would have to be mentioned. They talked about their everyday lives, about people and places and events and books. Usui learned Misaki was a fan of George Orwell. Misaki was surprised to learn that Usui was a fan of Jane Austen. (whom, she thought, was the presursor of shoujo mangakas today.)

The food arrived, and they ate, accompanied by soft restaurant music and light conversation.

When Misaki laughed at his story about how he had blackmailed his secretary into working for him, Usui felt warmth seep into his chest. He felt as if they were still an unbroken couple, that they were still happy together and no one had betrayed the other.

In the middle of their meal, Usui noticed something out of place.

"You've got sauce on your face."

Misaki dabbed at her mouth with her napkin. "Is it off?"

"No. Here..." Usui wiped off the stain from her cheek with his napkin, and decided to look into her eyes at that moment.

_A misake._

His hand did not move from its position on her cheek. His eyes stared into the amber depths of Misaki's eyes that reminded him of honey, gold and autumn. And warmth. He felt complete warmth from those irises.

"Don't," she whispered, her eyes never leaving his.

"Don't what?"

"Don't break me again," she said. Those warm eyes filled with pain, jagged pieces of hurt that pierced through those bolden orbs like broken glass.

He tensed, then removed his hand. "Sorry," he said, apologizing about a million things not irrelevant to her hurt.

They resumed their meal in silence. Usui realized that his steak, which had been so juicy and delicious before, was hardly as appetizing as the cat nip he fed his cat back home.

Misaki too poked at her dish, but rarely made trips to her mouth.

When they were finished with their meal, they stood up as mutely as they had spent the last half of their dinner. When they were out of the restaurant, Usui realized that Misaki had paid the bill, and cursed himself for being such an unobservant idiot.

Usui called a cab for Misaki, and when it arrived, she gently put her hand on his shoulder and whispered a quick "Thank you" before leaving.

"Thank you"? What, for being an idiot?

Usui Takumi the stupid coward. He realized he was worse than Igarashi Tora. At least Igarashi acted to get what he wanted. Usui couldn't even act to hold on to the things he owned, breaking them when he let go.

* * *

><p><strong>The Jailer<strong>

"Igarashi-san, you can't be serious!"

"Why not?"

"This will wreck your company's reputation for life!"

"Do you think I care?" growled Tora, not unlike a tiger.

The lawyer pushed her glasses back up her nose and sighed.

"Igarashi-san, your statement won't be harmful to the trial itself. Actually, it will be easier to convince the judge if you do say it tomorrow. But think about what comes after the trial. You'll be bombarded by the media, and if you don't marry her, scandals will follow you for the rest of your life."

Tora folded his arms in front of his chest. "And what if I do?"

"Do what, sir?"

"Marry her."

The lawyer stiffened. "Then you'll be free of badmouthing and blackmail. But that doesn't seem like an option, sir."

"Why not?"

"It seems to me, sir, that you're unable to be loyal to only one woman for a month, much less for the rest of your life."

Tora smirked. "Am I that allergic to commitment?"

"Your past behavior has proven so, sir."

The lawyer put on her coat. "Leaving so soon? On a cold night like this?" asked Tora.

"I have nothing more to discuss with you. And I have no wish to spend the night with my client," she answered briskly. She left the room in quick steps.

Tora leaned back into his chair. He had no qualms about tomorrow; even if Misaki managed to find a good lawyer, he knew he'd win this. And he even had a new weapon to use against her, one that she might not even dream of.

Tora chuckled. He was looking forward to this.

* * *

><p>Your reviews warm my heart on cold winter nights. Wait, it's never cold here in California.<p>

Love and milk,

New Guinee


	6. Fakes and Phonies

What is UP with my PC? It shuts down whenever I log into FFdotnet. WTF.

LOL anyways, sorry dear readers for the delay! I shall deal with my computer in a jiffy!

The long awaited next chapter! Thank you all my lurvely reviewers!

**Disclaimer: If KWMS were mine, Usui and Misaki would never have to go outside. I'd make them live together and make out all day. Yes, with no plot at all.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Prisoner<strong>

When the cab arrived home, Misaki barely had the presence of mind to pay the driver before getting off. She hurried into her house to escape the cold night air. Misaki took off the dress and laid it on Suzuna's bed before retiring to her room.

Misaki pulled on her pajamas and collapsed onto the bed. She was exhausted. Not physically (really, there was no reason to feel this tired if one hadn't ran at least a mile in heels, and _that_ Misaki had done before), but she felt drained, and she knew it had something to do with the empty feeling in her chest.

She buried her face into her pillow, afraid someone might see her grievous expression. Why had she said yes to the dinner when she knew this would hurt her even more?

God, she could still remember those beautiful green eyes, locked with hers. They shimmered with apology and hurt. His hand, really, had it always been that warm? Usui's palm on her cheek, the faint heat radiating from it had completed her somehow. And she felt, at least at that moment, that she was alive, real, and _beautiful. _

The look in his eyes was the very same one she had seen the day she had confessed to him with her muffler, asking her to be his girlfriend. She'd said yes, and that day ended with a warm hug and an even warmer smile.

Misaki knew this time, the end would not even be remotely warm.

She burrowed deeper into her pillow, as if she could go right through it and never have to come out again. The outcome was obvious: Tora would win, Usui would leave her, and she would be heartbroken again.

Why was there no happy ending for her?

* * *

><p><strong>The Observer<strong>

The Day. It was The Day. Usui almost cursed out loud for thinking it in capital letters.

Usui put on his suit and collecting some papers into his briefcase, headed out his door.

He drove to court. When he arrived, he saw a throng of chattering, camera-flashing reporters clustered outside the building.

Usui went through the crowd with as much silent dignity as possible. Every two seconds a reporter asked for a quick word, and a cameraman pushed a camera into his face.

This is a secret, but Usui is a math geek. He calculated that there would be about fifteen reporters in this crowd, with one cameraman each. If he said a ten-word sentence to each reporter, that would equal to one hundred and fifty words. If a camera took his picture at least three times while he spoke into the microphone, he would be photographed forty-five times total.

So yes, back to the ignoring.

Just as he was about to enter the building, Usui noticed a sleek black car pulling up onto the sidewalk. Out stepped Igarashi Tora, all suave and handsome in that stupid white suit. Seriously, did he think that a hearing was a wedding? Who wears such a blinding suit to court?

Well, Tora.

Usui shook his head and pushed open the heavy double doors that guarded the building like an electric fence, and was ushered into a room by a suit-clad man. When he opened the door to the designated room, he saw Misaki had already arrived.

Usui sat down. "Nervous?"

Misaki thought. "No." A pause. "I'm not the one talking," she said. Could he detect a trace of gratitude?

_True_, he thought. Usui leaned back against his chair. If Misaki wasn't nervous, then he had no need to be. Maybe they could even win this.

A few silent minutes later, a fat old man came in. Usui immediately stood up. "Judge Satou. It's great to see you again," he said, his greeting as fake as his smile.

The man looked surprised. "Oh, isn't it Usui-kun! It's been a while, hasn't it? I thought it was some other Usui who was defending this case. I've been following your career, you know..."

He didn't have to complete that sentence. Usui knew his past record of defending ugly, snobby, rich men was what made today's case exceptional for him.

Judge Satou turned to Misaki. "And you must be Ayuzawa-san. It's nice to meet you. I'm Judge Satou," he said, holding out his hand.

Misaki took it with a smile. "The pleasure is mine, Your Honor."

Usui knew Misaki's warm reception was as fake as his had been. It was, as Holden Caulfield might put it, "plain phony". He was surprised that Misaki could put on such an act, since she had always been a pretty honest person. But six years had corrupted him. Maybe they had broken Misaki as well.

But in that case, wasn't everything fake? Judge Satou's smile, Usui's reputation, Tora's suit, Misaki's shunning? They were all covers to their real selves, paper masks concealing the ugliness underneath.

XXX

The hearing had started. Truthfully, Usui couldn't remember whether court had started minutes, hours, or days ago. The funny thing about him was that as soon as he stepped into a courtroom, everything got hazy, like a dream. Words blended together and faces mixed, creating a surreal atmosphere where he was lost in.

But sometimes, something would anchor him back to reality. Usually, that something was a flaw in logic or weak point in argument. This was what had enabled Usui to become such a prominent lawyer in a short time. He could feel openings to attack _physically_.

Right now was such a moment. The other lawyer, Suzuki Kana, was questioning a witness. "If you had seen Igarashi-san enter the hotel with Ayuzawa-san, what would you have done?"

Usui stood up. "Objection! That's a hypothetical question." He saw Misaki, who looked startled. She had obviously wanted the witness to answer the question.

Judge Satou nodded. "Sustained."

The lawyer continued on. "Did you see Igarashi-san enter with Ayuzawa-san?"

"Objection! The question was repeated."

"Sustained. Be careful, Suzuki-san."

Suzuki nodded curtly. "Then is there any evidence whatsoever pointing to the two of them staying in the hotel?"

"None at all, ma'am."

"Thank you." The lawyer sat down.

Usui stood up. He took his glasses off and folded them in his hands. "Hanazono-san, you are the top manager of Sora Hotels, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"And you overlook the hotels?"

"The ones in Japan, yes."

"Who holds top authority over the hotels?"

"The president, Igarashi Tora-san."

Usui's eyes briefly glanced over to said president, who looked at him with bored eyes. "Can the president get hold of the hotel records?"

Hanazono looked troubled. "Yes, but that's very difficult. He'd have to get permission from the board, which includes me, and state an appropriate reason for wanting to have them. It's a hard, and long, process to go through."

"Yet still possible?"

"Yes."

Usui folded his glasses again. "Has Igarashi-san asked for permission to obtain access to the records before?"

Hanazono looked down. _Poor guy_, Usui thought. He'd surely get fired in a week. "...Yes."

"And what was his reason?"

"There had been complaints with the maid service. Igarashi-san wanted to know when the guest who first put in the complaint stayed at the hotel, so that he could know the source of the problem and make the necessary changes to fix it."

"When did that guest stay at the hotel?"

"September 7th to September 14th."

"Which hotel?"

"Sora Hotel, Tokyo."

Out of the corner of his eye, Usui saw Judge Satou stroke his chin thoughtfully. The date and place matched. Now for the final blow. "If Igarashi-san wants the records of a guest who stayed, is he allowed access to other guests who stayed in the same month?"

Hanazono stayed silent. Judge Satou cleared his throat. "I need you to speak up, Hanazono-san."

"...yes."

A surge of triumph filled Usui. "Thank you." He sat back down.

XXX

Judge Satou called for a forty minute recess. Usui returned with Misaki to the assigned room. Usui opened a can of Coke from the mini fridge and handed in to Misaki. She shook her head.

"Are you OK?" asked Usui.

Misaki thought. "...I don't know." she replied quietly.

Usui drank the Coke. At least it was better than "no".

Misaki looked at him. "You looked different. At court."

Usui looked up. "Hm?"

"You didn't look like yourself..."

* * *

><p><strong>The Jailer<strong>

Tora was not angry, contrary to popular belief. He was actually amused that Usui knew so much about his company. _Honored_, he thought as he chugged down a can of Coke.

His lawyer sat on the couch with her legs crossed, drinking oolong tea.

"Who's the next witness?"

The lawyer looked up. "A maid from Sora, sir."

Tora smirked. "Fired immediately. Along with Hanazono."

The lawyer studied Tora. "Sir, did you know you're a heartless bastard?"

"What gave it away? My lack of heart?"

Suzuki sighed. "You have nothing in you at all."

Tora feigned hurt. "That's not true. I simply ooze of niceness, don't I? I even let you take up my case when I could've hired Usui. Aren't I generous?"

"You love Ayuzawa Misaki, don't you sir?"

Tora smirked again. "And you said I don't have a heart. What makes you think I'd love her without one?"

Tora left the room. He wanted a smoke. He walked to the balcony to see Usui leaning on the banister.

"Ah! Darling Takumi-kun. It's been a while, neh?" said Tora cheerfully.

He took out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He lit one up.

Usui expertly ignored him.

"I never thought darling Takumi-kun would become a man, much less a lawyer," singsonged Tora. "I'm feeling generous today. Would you like one?" he asked, holding out a cigarette.

To his surprise, Usui took the slender tube and helped himself to Tora's lighter.

"My, my. Takumi-kun _is_ a man. When did pure, clean Takumi-kun learn to smoke?"

Usui sucked the cigarette and exhaled, a cloud of white smoke obscuring the clear blue sky.

Tora grinned. Teasing Usui was ten times more fun than teasing Misaki. "You know, Misa-chan is a lovely girl. She's lovelier in bed, though."

Usui turned to face Tora, his green eyes blazing. Tora smiled wider. Provoked Usui was twenty times more fun than regular Usui.

"She has such a nice voice too. Especially when she's screaming my name like the whore she is..." taunted Tora.

Usui glared. "Fuck you."

"Ah ah ah, is Takumi-kun angry? Why should you be? She's only a common whore..Oh!" exclaimed Tora, faking realization. "You're in love with the whore! How silly of me!"

Surprisingly, Usui smirked. "Aren't you the one getting worked up with this whole thing? Aren't you the one in love with her?"

Tora maintained his grin. "Trying to change the topic, neh, Takumi-kun. Is that a technique you learned in law school? When you're the one obsessed with the whore?"

"And _you're_ running away from the truth."

Usui threw his cigarette over the balcony. "See you at court," he said, pushing past Tora.

When he was gone, Tora seethed. He couldn't lose.

* * *

><p>I love reading reviews. They push the guilt of making this story so sucky to the far back closet of my head.<p>

Thanks so much and have** cookies** (for thou, Ayumi Sakuragi-san) and milk,

New Guinee


	7. Hope: That's all you've got now

Dun-dun-dun! The sound of suspense! Readers, behold! The chapter 7!

Yus Yus My dear readers and reviewers I love thou so much!

**Disclaimer: If KWMS were mine, the story would revolve around Igarashi, Kanou, and Yukimura. And in the ende they'd all get together and make out. Again, no plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Prisoner<strong>

Forty minutes were over. Misaki joined Usui back in the courtroom.

The next witness was a young girl, who looked fifteen-sixteenish. She kept fiddling her thumbs nervously.

Suzuki questioned first. "State your name, please."

"Matsumoto Sayuri."

Misaki almost rolled her eyes. Satou, Suzuki, Matsumoto. Was she the only Ayuzawa in Tokyo?

"What's your current occupation?"

"I work as a maid at Sora Hotel, Tokyo."

"Did you notice anything strange on September 9th?"

Matsumoto's thumbs whirled. "I saw Boss-san enter a room next to the one I was cleaning with Ayuzawa-san."

"As Boss-san, you are referring to Igarashi-san?"

The girl nodded.

Suzuki glanced down at her legal pad. "Are you sure it was Igarashi-san and Ayuzawa-san?"

"Pretty."

"Did you see their faces?"

"No, but-"

"Did you see anything that could confirm their identity?"

"Well, the man _looked_ like Igarashi-san."

"Didn't you just say you didn't see their faces?"

"Yes, but the feeling was the same."

"Feeling?"

"He has this, _presidenty-feeling_, you know..." she said. "Kinda scary, too," she added quietly.

Misaki felt sudden respect for the girl. She was probably no different from herself-poor, having to support her family herself, and unable to lose a precious job. But Matsumoto was acting on her beliefs, unlike Misaki. Misaki was just trying to hide herself. She bowed her head slighty. _Pathetic._

Suzuki continued questioning in the same icy manner.

"Don't you think hundreds of men who have the same hairstyle and_ feeling_, as you described, as Igarashi-san would look like him from your position?"

Usui stood. "Objection! That's a rhetorical question, Your Honor."

The judge stroked his chin. "I want to hear this."

Matsumoto's thumbs were now twirling at hyper-speed, but her face remained a look of thoughtful calm. She thought for a while. "No. Igarashi-san has that weird atmosphere that no one could imitate."

"That will be all." Suzuki looked victorious. Misaki knew what she was thinking. All Matsumoto had testified was that a man, who_ felt_ like Tora, alongside a woman, had come in to the hotel. That couple could be anyone. In other words, there was no tangible evidence to Matsumoto's witness.

Misaki sighed. Usui'd better have a good, provable way to make Matsumoto's witness useful.

Usui stood up. "You are Matsumoto Sayuri-san, am I correct?"

Matsumoto stopped twirling her thumbs. "Yes."

"And you are a maid at Sora Hotel, Tokyo."

"Uh-huh."

"You said you saw Igarashi-san enter a room next to the one you were cleaning. Which room was that?"

The girl thought. "3601."

"Is that located on the top floor?"

She nodded.

"What kind of room is it?"

"A presidential suite."

"Do you know how much it is to stay in a presidential suite for one night?"

"38,000 yen."

_More than I'm paying him_, thought Misaki dryly.

"When did they enter?"

"Two in the morning."

"Is that unusual?"

"I guess. Most guests usually come to check in before twelve."

"So, even if the man wasn't Igarashi-san who entered the room, he was a man who could afford a presidential suite for 38,000 yen each night, came at an odd time two in the morning, and had a female companion by his side who looked like my client?"

"Yes."

Misaki lifted her head up. She marveled at Usui's way of gradually proving Igarashi's guilt. He was slowly painting a picture of a man who could be no one but Tora.

"You said you saw Igarashi-san enter the room with Ayuzawa-san. What was he wearing?"

"A blue suit."

"And Ayuzawa-san?"

"A blue dress, I think."

Usui turned to face the television screen in the corner of the courtroom. "Would everyone kindly turn their attention towards the screen?"

He flicked on the screen with a remote. A photo of Igarashi Tora at a meeting flashed forth.

"This is a photo of Igarashi-san on September 9th. Is this the suit he was wearing, Matsumoto-san?"

The girl nodded vigorously, "Yes.

Usui pressed another button on the remote. The screen showed a picture of Misaki, wearing a sleeveless dress and holding papers next to Tora. The dress was unmistakeably indigo.

"And is this the dress my client was wearing?"

"That's the one."

"Thank you." Usui sat back down.

Misaki smiled. Even though the alien had looked like he wasn't doing much, he had even found this priceless picture. She hoped.

Suzuki stood up again. "Matsumoto-san, did you see the two people in clear light?"

Matsumoto shook her head. "No. We dim the lights in the hallways after one so that the guests can sleep peacefully."

"Are the dimmed lights any specific color?"

Matsumoto's eyes widened at sudden realization. "Yes..."

"And what color is that?"

"...Blue..."

"Thank you." Suzuki sat down with a small smile.

Misaki's heart sank. They were back to square one.

* * *

><p><strong>The Observer<strong>

Usui was honestly scared. Now that one of his sole substantial eyewitnesses had been proven inaccurate, he had no more tangible evidence to present. All he could do now was hope.

Usui hoped the next witness was someone on Team Misaki.

The next witness happened to be a doctor. Usui internally groaned. Lawyers and doctors never mixed well.

Suzuki stood up. "Are you Yamada Ryosuke-san?"

"Yes."

"Could you tell us your current occupation?"

"I'm the head of the cancer department at Igarashi Hospital, Tokyo."

"There have been specific orders for treating one of the patients in your ward, am I correct?"

"Yes. Ayuzawa Minako-san. Igarashi-san personally requested the hospital to transfer the patient to Ward 1."

"How much are the treatment costs in Ward 1?"

"50,000 yen per night. An additional 100,000 yen each month for radioactive therapy and chemotherapy."

"And is the patient covering the costs herself?"

"No. Igarashi-san pays the bills."

Usui almost laughed. Was this doctor trying to transform the infamous Igarashi Tora into a philanthropist?

Suzuki shifted her weight to her left stiletto-heeled foot. "Has there been pressure from my client to remove Ayuzawa-san from the ward?"

"None at all."

"Thank you." Suzuki sat down.

Usui stood up. He felt nervous for the first time in years.

"Yamada-san, do you overlook the treatement of Ayuzawa Minako?"

"Yes. I treat her myself."

"Could you tell us what the whole treatment consists of?"

"Radioactive and chemotherapy, just like any other cancer treatment. And a supervised diet with regulat medication."

"How long will the treatment continue?"

"I should say about a year."

"How long has it been since Ayuzawa Minako-san started the treatment?"

"Three months."

"How is Minako-san's condition right now?" Usui asked this question not because it was needed for the case, but because Misaki had requested him to.

The doctor's face grew grim. He was obviously fond of the defenseless, smiling patient. "Critical. If she were in any other ward, I'd say she had a twentty percent chance to climb up again. But since I'm treating her myself, it's safe to say she has odds of fifty-fifty. That's a huge improvement compared to her previous circumstances."

Usui sneered. "Not very reassuring, is it, Doctor?"

Yamada's expression was as icy as his voice. "We're doing the best we can to help her."

"My client says that there have been orders for Minako-san not to call her children. Am I correct?"

The doctor stiffened. "Yes. We thought that the electromagnetic waves from a cell phone would hurt her chances of recovery."

"But what about the call she was allowed to make with the hospital's phone a few days ago?"

"Stationary phones have a less of a chance to harm a severe patient."

"And is the use of that telephone also being restricted?"

The doctor was silent for a while. "...We've received strict orders not to let Minako-san contact anyone."

"And who issued that order?"

"The president, Igarashi Tora-san."

"Why do you think he told you to?"

The doctor shook his head. "I do not know about Igarashi-san's motives."

"Are there any other strange orders from Igarashi-san whose motives you are unaware of?"

Suzuki got to her feet. "Objection! I'm sorry, Judge, but he's browbeating the witness."

Judge Satou laughed. "Oh please, Suzuki-kun. You're worse when _you_ question witnesses." He waved his hand dismissively. "Go on, please."

"...well, he also ordered us to prohibit Ayuzawa Misaki-san from visiting her mother."

"Then is everyone else allowed?"

Yamada shrugged. "There were no other orders to prohibit visits from others. It was strange, even to us. But we thought it was the president's way of allowing the patient's family to be free of worry."

"So you're saying that though my client isn't allowed to visit, her sister, is ,and that is Igarashi-san's way of not letting Minako-san's family worry?"

"..."

"That will be all." Usui sat down.

* * *

><p><strong>The Jailer<strong>

Tora seriously considered biting his nails. They were trimmed perfectly straight. He had the urge to destrory something, but since he was still in public, he couldn't just break property that didn't belong to him. His nails were a good target to attack at frustrating times.

But scraggly, untidy nails might give away his true nature.

Meh.

Unlike the recess after the first witness, Tora was fuming. His lawyer sipped tea idly and leafed through a fashion magazine in his fury.

"Your testifying is crucial now, sir." Kana looked up from her magazine to face him. "Please make up your resolve."

"I have!"

Kana looked skeptical. "I sincerely doubt it, sir."

Tora's eyes glittered with anger. "Don't fuck with me, Kana. You know I'm in a situation right now." Tora did not say what kind of situation.

Obviously, there was no need for him to. Kana was infuriatingly calm. "I hope your desperation fuels your loyal mind, sir. You'll need it."

Tora wanted to snap back, but found no merit in doing so. He sighed. He'd have to.

Fuck his lawyer Kana. Fuck Usui Takumi. Fuck Ayuzawa Misaki.

Fuck them all. He'd do it.

* * *

><p>LOL. For my close observers, you'll have seen that the doctor's name is Yamada Ryosuke, who is a member of the boy band Hey! Say! JUMP and the cutest Japanese boy to ever live, in my opinion.<p>

Reviews are my life. Nah, Usui is my life. But maybe it's my second life.

Infinite X's and O's,

New Guinee


	8. Inside Your Mind

Reader, beware. This came to me on a sleepless night at 2 in the morning. You can never trust nightly visitors.

**Disclaimer: If KWMS were mine, Misaki would be a handsome prince who whisks Usui the princess off to a high tower to make out all day, and Maria-sensei would be crying her eyes out. You ask for a plot? Go to Fujiwara-sensei.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Prisoner<strong>

After a long, tiring, plain evil day at court, Misaki was heading home. She put on her coat to go outside when Usui grabbed her wrist.

"Ayuzawa."

Misaki turned. "What?"

"Did I do well?" he asked, almost like a child would ask his mother.

He was almost cute, asking her like that.

Misaki quickly shook the thought out of her head.

"I guess," she said in monotone.

Usui smiled. "Are you tired?"

"A little."

"Then do you want to come with me to a show tonight?"

Misaki was startled. "What show?"

"A musical. They're playing it at the new theater next to city hall."

Usui looked so hopeful Misaki almost laughed out loud.

Misaki thought. She could use a break from all the events today. And she deserved some entertainment. Why not?"

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>The Observer<strong>

Usui checked his clothes, hair, face, shoes, hands, limbs, eyes, waist, socks and any other necessary place to check. He didn't feel nervous, but somehow had the feeling that he should look his best tonight.

When he got to the theater, Misaki was already there. She stared at the stage dreamily, thinking about faraway things.

Usui sat next to her. "Hey."

"Hey."

Well, that was the death of that conversation. Was she sad? Tired? Angry? Annoyed? Usui suddenly felt respnsible for Misaki's passive response.

No, that may be just a mere illusion he'd made up. Usui decided to try again. "Have you watched this before?"

"No."

Yup, no mistake about it. Misaki was speaking in monosyllablic sentences. Usui was scared. Was she angry at him?

He desperately wished for something that would make the continuation of a conversation unnnecessary.

Lady Luck was on his side today. The lights dimmed, and the people in the theater lowered their voices, speaking in hushed whispers to each other. Even Misaki looked somewhat excited.

The Phantom of the Opera. It was old and dark, but it was the only show Usui could find that day. And wasn't it a classic novel? It should be good.

The first song was starting. _"In dreams he sang to me..."_

XXX

After a good two hours, the show was over. Usui and Misaki exited the theater even before all the performers came up to bow on the stage. Misaki seemed deep in thought.

Was calling her to such a depressing musical a bad idea? "Was it OK?" asked Usui slightly nervously.

Misaki shook her head. "It was good, I guess." She bowed her head slightly. "I was just thinking how Christine was the heroine..."

"What about it?"

"If she was the heroine, wasn't she suppoed to be in charge of her life?" Misaki lifted her head to look at Usui. Her eyes had a sad, but fierce look. Usui was hit by a sense of nostalgia, seeing her aggressive stare. "If she's the main character, why is she being swept around by two men? Why can't she act for herself? She's so _useless_!"

Usui froze. She had been hurt by the trial. She hadn't showed it, because she had thought she'd become a burden.

Misaki had been hurt, but didn't want to become useless to him.

Usui felt pathetically stupid, as Misaki left him to get a taxi. She didn't even say goodnight as she went home. "Christine wasn't useless; Raoul was," he whispered, feeling just as powerless as the male character.

But hadn't Raoul gotten the girl in the end and lived "happily ever after"? Why couldn't he?

Usui knew better than to voice that thought. Unlike Raoul, Usui had left Misaki. Raoul hadn't lied or betrayed Christine. Usui had hurt her, torn her, and worse,_ ignored her pain_. He was worse than any useless character. He was useless itself.

* * *

><p><strong>The Jailer<strong>

Tora sat in his room, idly fingering a glass full of Pinot Noir. Today wasn't the best day, considering Usui had hit back at his innocent facade, but he had a weapon to use tomorrow. Tora took a swig of wine. No biggie.

He lazily looked at his bookcase, which was situated next to his leather couch. 1800's classics with authentic authors' signatures occupied a whole shelf. He fingered the volumes, rolling his index finger over the spines.

Tora stopped short at a small, quite short book. The Phantom of the Opera. He snorted. It was boring, honestly. He wondered why it was even called a classic. _More like classic shit..._

But one thing that was noteworthy in the book was the main character, the Phantom. He was dark, powerful and mysterious, all the elements of a good antagonist. And he had the guts to take his woman instead of being sissy like Raoul and wooing the girl. Seriously, who bothers to _woo_? The word itself was noxious.

But there was one thing Tora hated about the Phantom.

He lost what he had taken.

What an idiot! After all his efforts to get Christine? He let her slip through his fingers!

Tora grinned. The world was full of idiots like the Phantom. And Usui was one of them.

Tora drank deeply from his glass. Sooner or later, that son of a bitch would understand that he'll never get what he wants, precisely because he's too prissy.

Tora's grin widened. Tomorrow would be _interesting._

* * *

><p>Do I love reviews? That's the same thing as asking me if I love Usui. No, I don't. I worship him.<p>

Peaches and cream in a can for my reviewers,

New Guinee


	9. Snap! Like a Rubber Band

I am tired, and hungry, and annoyed. By what? A writer's block.

Excuse my long absence, dear reader.

To my latest reviewer: I am not stuck, but just unable to access a PC. I'm actually writing on my friend's. It's a good idea, but a little corny and cliche and not my style. Not that it isn't good; I just want to write this story the way I've planned it on paper :)

**Disclaimer: If KWMS were mine, the three idiots would actually be three evilly rich lords all begging for Misaki as their girlfriend. Then Usui would step in and slap the three away with his golden hair, which would really be spun out of gold and hurt once used as a whip. Oh, you're saying it's too fantasy-like? That I have no realistic mind whatsoever? Screw you. I don't own it.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Prisoner<strong>

Today was the second day of the trial, and the day she would have to testify herself. It was crazy, how she had to do that. Misaki'd hired Usui to do the talking for her.

Usui wasn't here yet, and nor was Tora, seeing that the parking lot was empty. She felt just as void as the parking lot.

Misaki drank a glass of water to calm her nerves. Yesterday had proved to be too tiring. She was glad there were only two speakers needing to speak this time. Namely, herself and Tora.

She could only imagine what Tora would say. Misaki sighed. They were in for a doomed case.

Misaki drank another mouthful of water. Her mouth was seriously dry.

She thought of Usui, who was working hard to help her win this case. And Suzuna, who'd persuaded her high school friends to put in donations for paying her lawyer. Her mother, who was sitting obliviously in her bed at the hospital, maybe waiting for a quick death.

Could she afford to bring them all down?

* * *

><p><strong>The Observer<strong>

Usui was not late because he overslept, but because he had missed the sound of his alarm clock, and had busily dressed himself, and drove to court, just in time, when he was stopped by Tora's lawyer, Suzuki Kana.

"Hello, Usui-san. Or should I say, Usui-_senpai."_

Usui sighed. He was not in the mood for another debate, when he already had one to do. "What do you want? Did Igarashi send you?"

"Nobody sent me, Usui-senpai. I came to speak to you on my own account." She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, fixing her piercing gaze at him. "You do know I went to the same high school, and law school as you did?"

"Yes," he said guardedly.

"I've been an admirer of you, Usui-senpai. It was also you who helped me decide to become a lawyer. But honestly, you're really disappointing right now."

Usui gritted his teeth. He was less in a mood for criticism. "Spit it out."

"You love her, don't you, senpai?"

His eyes widened, but he regained his composure quickly. "On what grounds do you make such a conclusion?" he said with a disguising smirk. Usui felt like he was in a courtroom.

Kana did not back down. "You are an idiot, contrary to popular belief. Do you think Ayuzawa-san really wants this trial?"

"Why woudn't she?"

"What do you think she really wants?"

Usui replied back tiredly. "Winning this."

Kana sighed. "You don't understand anything. Have fun at court today." She walked off.

Usui stared at her retreating back, then sighed and shook his head. Even the world was telling him he was an idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>The Jailer<strong>

_Shit, fuck, crap. Shit, fuck crap. _Tora's mind was filled with these three wonderful words. In spite of his nervousness, he maintained a calm facade, tranquily looking over Kana's notes as he tried to alleviate his worries. Kana sat across from him on a wooden chair, sipping tea. "Are you sure, sir?"

"I told you I am!" Damn. He'd unknowingly snapped.

Kaa raised a delicate eyebrow. "Someone's touchy today."

"Shut the hell up."

"Are you sure, sir?"

Tora gritted his teeth. "Are you deaf or something?"

"It seems to me, sir, that you're the one who's blind."

XXX

Tora. for the first time in his life, felt skittish. Maybe skittish was too weak a word.

Court started. Kana was up. Her glasses glinted in the light maliciously.

"Are you Igarashi Tora, president of the Igarashi Corp.?"

"Yes."

Kana put down her legal pad and paced the floor a little. Maybe she was nervous too. "What's your relationship with Ayuzawa-san?"

"Employer and employee. Nothing more."

Kana glanced over at Misaki. Her face, surprisingly, betrayed no expression. Court made people into inanimate objects.

"Then the accusations against you are false?"

Tora hesitated. It was now or never. "Partly."

Kana didn't even look up. Usui and Misaki, however, snapped their heads up in alarm. "Could you clarify what you mean?"

"I mean, that the accusations aren't all that false."

Judge Satou furrowed his eyebrows. "Igarashi-san, I need you to answer the question in a non-roundabout way."

"I slept with her."

Misaki's eyes grew wide. Usui blanched. Kana looked bored. "But was it threatening, sexual harrassment, or rape in anyway?"

Tora did not blink. "No."

Kana questioned with the same apathetic voice. "Then what was your true relationship with Ayuzawa-san?"

"I love her."

* * *

><p>REVIEW. All I have to say today :)<p>

New Guinee


	10. Stop

LONG TIME NO SEE, FOLKS! I'm tebly sorry about my really evilly late update; midterms suck. And there are definitely no A's on my report card.. T^T

So, thank you all for loving this story and being patient about my uber lateness. I'll try to update again soon. REVIEW PLEASE!

**Disclaimer: If KWMS were mine, Misaki and Usui would make out and there would be more smut in the manga than any doujin you've ever seen before. Am I showing too much of my pervertedness? Maybe, but it's all wistfull thinking. Whatever. I don't own it.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Prisoner<strong>

"I love her."

Misaki got to her feet. "What the hell did you say?"

The room was silent. Kana and Judge Satou looked bored. Tora's face was a display of false sadness. Was it false? It had to be.

Usui blanched, his green eyes even more prominent against the white background.

Judge Satou sternly looked down at Misaki. "Ayuzawa-san, it is not in order for a witness to make a statement in the middle of another's. Please sit down."

Misaki did not give a damn whether this was in order or not, but sat down as ordered. It would have been pointless to remain standing. Her legs were shaking from the shock.

"Could you elaborate?" asked Kana. Misaki was agitated. What was there to elaborate? Couldn't they see this was all an act?

Tora's face was the same sorrowful falsity. "I met her in high school. She…was different from all the other girls I'd known. I took an interest in her, and tracked her over the years. When I found out her mother was a patient at one of the company's hospitals, I wanted to help her. I told her I'd help her mother. One day she said she loved me. I thought it was real. So I took her to a hotel, slept with her, and that was the end of the story. I didn't know she would sue me for this." Tora's voice, amazingly, was laced with bitterness and anger. If Misaki were a bystander, she would've thought Tora's words were one hundred percent true.

Of course, Misaki was no bystander to this case. She wanted to kill the bastard.

Her face strained with restraining an emotion, but whether it was anger or sadness, she didn't know. She could feel the blood draining from her face.

Kana shuffled her notes. "Then you are saying there was no rape, no threatening, no deals in this case whatsoever?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." Kana sat down smoothly.

Usui stood. Misaki put her forehead to the cold wood of the desk. She didn't want to see anything. She covered her ears with her hands. She didn't want to hear anything.

* * *

><p><strong>The Observer<strong>

Usui stood up, his mind fogged with confusion and anger. But there was no room for confusion in the court. He adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose. Then he thought better of it, and just removed them onto the desk. If he couldn't see anything, maybe nothing could harm him. "Igarashi Tora-san?"

"Yes." There was a sense of antipathy in the reply. Usui ignored it.

"You said you thought this was no rape nor threatening, but merely a sign of mutual affection?"

"Yes." His reply was more poisonous than the last.

"Is this an assumption, or did you hear this from my client herself?" Usui stood a little straighter. There was no way the bastard could tell a straight-faced lie.

Unfortunately, the opponent was Tora. "It's not an assumption. I heard it from her."

"How is that possible?"

"Excuse me?"

"Objection!" Kana got to her feet, her eyes cold. "I only see the last question as questioning my client's intelligence. It's derogatory, Your Honor."

Judge Satou looked troubled, his eyebrows furrowing. "Sustained."

Usui, for the first time in his life, wanted to punch a girl. His face, however, betrayed no sense of frustration. He glanced at Misaki, whose face was paler than the marble floors, her head still bowed slightly. "Igarashi-san, did my client actually say she was willing to have sex with you?" Misaki involuntarily winced at the question.

Tora did not back down. "She said this with her own mouth."

"What did she say, exactly? Could you quote her words?"

Usui inwardly smiled. There was no way he could get out of this.

As expected, Tora did not speak. A close observer may have seen beads of sweat on Tora's forehead. Usui was happy.

Happy? Usui groaned. He was becoming less and less human in this case.

After a long silence, he answered, "I'd prefer not to."

Silence. Even Kana looked uncomfortable. Judge Satou sighed.

Usui saw no point in questioning this witness any further. "That is all. Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>The Jailer<strong>

The judge, looking much troubled, called for another break. Tora wanted to slap the guy. Couldn't they just go on and get over with this?

Kana handed him some Coke, but he roughly pushed it away, the brown liquid splashing on Kana's shoes. She looked offended. "It's not very nice to decline a drink so rudely, sir."

Tora ignored her. He wanted this over with. For more reasons than one.

XXX

Court resumed. They were back in the dreaded courtroom again.

Misaki stood at the witness stand. Kana's turn first. "Ayuzawa Misaki-san?"

Misaki looked calmer, no, totally emotionless, compared to her state before. "Yes."

"Is it true that you willingly slept with my client?"

Misaki shook her head slightly. "No."

"Did he threaten you physically, with derogatory remarks and/or other verbal threats?"

Misaki hesitated. "No."

Kana looked at her icily. "Then did you sleep with Igarashi-san for your own personal benefit?"

Tora knew Kana's strategy. Her wording was all fixed so that Misaki would not be able to escape. Whether she said yes or no, it was all disadvantageous for her side.

Misaki sighed. "It's not either."

Kana raised a delicately drawn eyebrow. "Could you elaborate?"

Misaki hesitated some more, then looked directly at Tora. He was startled from the sad, intense gaze, but refused to give away the subtlest hint of emotion. _You're not winning me_, his stone face declared.

Misaki did not look away until Kana impatiently cleared her throat. She threw him a last look of…wait, what was it?

Kana asked another question. "How do you feel about Igarashi-san?"

Was it anger? Remorse? Disgust? Sorrow? Hope?

Misaki's back looked determined, standing straight for the first time in weeks. "I love him."

Kana looked startled. Usui even more so. Judge Satou's closed eyes snapped open.

Blood drained from Tora's cheeks. No. That emotion was…

…_pity._

* * *

><p>Ultra epicness galore! Review please! Cookies on the way (My little sister brought a whole batch for Girl Scouts. Anyone want some double dutch chocolate chip?)<p>

Loves you so much,

New Guinee


	11. Lies Lies Lies

'Tis getting harder and harder to update. But I'm determined to finish this story. I'll finish it. Hopefully.

**Disclaimer: If KWMS were mine, Maid Cafe would sell monkey-brain smoothies. Wait. Eww. That's too gross, even for me.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Prisoner<strong>

Misaki and Hinata have been friends since elementary school. Misaki has never been a troublemaker, but she once took the blame for Hinata's mistake. She couldn't bear seeing Hinata get scolded yet again, so she told her teacher it was her who had eaten the raspberry cream cake the class had baked to share.

It was her first lie. She didn't feel as guilty as she would have if she had kept quiet.

Misaki had forgotten this particular event until a week after Hinata had moved back to the city. He talked about the episode like it was the most important thing that had happened in his life next to meeting Misaki. Suzuna, with her usual apathy, said bluntly that Hinata must've fallen in love with Misaki that day. Hinata protested, red-faced.

It was the first time Misaki felt proud of lying.

People have always called her a responsible person. She'll take the blame for every mistake she's made, but such mistakes are rare. She completes every task so well that it seems impossible for one person to do it to such perfection.

She's taken the blame, as representative, as school president, for a myriad of mistakes she hasn't made. But she never complains, because she thinks it's her fault for not being careful for the people around her.

Tora is sweating. She knows it. But Misaki will not take back her words. A white lie will never hurt anyone else, even if it hurts herself.

Misaki stood, her back straight, her face holding a strong, determined look, the one she had deemed dead. She looked straight at Tora, whose carefully crafted mask of indifference looked like it would crack any time soon.

Misaki smiled, even with the fact that she knew Usui was looking incredulously at her. She smiled wider.

They were done.

Something akin to relief spread over Misaki/'s body. She closed her eyes.

It was the first time Misaki had felt proud of herself in weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>The Observer<strong>

_No. _No_. No, no, no, no, no. _

Usui was sweating uncontrollably. This was impossible.

Even Kana looked a little pale. "So you slept with my client, solely because of amorous affection, not threatening, abuse, violence verbally r physically?"

Was Misaki smiling? "Yes," she answered, her voice confident and clear. Was this all an illusion? He looked back at Tora. Even the unshakable Igarashi was shaking, albeit slightly.

Kana looked at the Judge. "Thank you. That will be all." She took her seat.

Usui paled even more, if that were possible. _How are you expecting me to save you if you're the one drowning yourself?_ He looked at Misaki, who was smiling. _Smiling. _

_Do you even want to be saved?_

XXX

Usui stood up. Beads of sweat decorated his forehead. Like before, he left his glasses on the desk. The last thing he wanted to do was to look at Misaki herself.

Judge Satou furrowed his eyebrows, clearly confused. "Usui-kun, I think your client's confused, or we all are. I know we shouldn't stretch this whole thing out, but let's continue this session tomorrow."

"Yes, Your Honor," Usui managed to say.

XXX

"What. Was. That. All. About," asked Usui quietly, though there was an undercurrent of anger in his voice. Misaki looked away, turning her eyes toward the window. Usui only saw the back of her head.

"Ayuzawa. Tell me what happened."

Misaki remained silent. He clenched the steering wheel harder. Maybe offering to drive her home wasn't a good idea, if prying answers out of her was futile. He sighed and kept his eyes on the road.

It was raining now, all traces of the beautifully blue autumn sky gone. Actually, it was raining quite heavily, enough to cloud Usui's vision. Usui frowned, remembering the cheery weather forecast this morning. Was a thunderstorm coming?

Like an answer, a streak of lightning, accompanied seconds later by a rumble of thunder, came, shaking both the car and Misaki. She did not turn, however, but continued staring out the window.

Wonderful. First Misaki's confused, then the weather is too. Just perfect.

He sighed. The rain was coming harder. Misaki continued her enthusiastic study of the scenery out the window.

Usui stopped in front of a red-lit traffic light. Misaki seemed to hesitate on something, even glancing Usui's way. Then she instantly opened the car door and climbed out, running out onto the sidewalk.

The light turned green before Usui realized what she had done. Cars honked from behind him, but he took no notice, shouting out the open door, "Ayuzawa!"

The drivers behind him started to honk enthusiastically, leaving Usui no choice but to drive. He closed the door quickly, made a U-turn at the next block, came down the road where Misaki had run off, and conveniently parked in front of a sign that read NO PARKING. He came out of his car and ran down the street, searching for a certain black-haired woman.

Usui could not see in font of him clearly, the weather impairing his vision. But he clenched his teeth and hurried down the street, looking for Misaki.

He passed shops and offices, people in umbrellas and those without, hurrying for dry shelter. Even though this whole situation was a crisis, there was something that nagged at Usui, though he couldn't name the reason. Usui continued down the sidewalk, turning this way and that for his runaway companion. There was no sign of Misaki. Usui groaned in frustration. Where had she gone?

When Usui passed a piano shop on his search, he stopped in his tracks, finally realizing the reason why he felt strange on this street. This was the way to Seika High, six years ago! Usui smacked his forehead, understanding Misaki's frantic escape. It was merely a five-minute walk to Seika from here.

Usui quickened his steps, passing through countless people and even more numerous raindrops to his old high school.

Minutes later, Usui arrived at his destination, panting from the effort of getting here in the rain. The gates were still there, but the school had disappeared. Usui saw from the building that replaced the old Seika High building that it was no longer a school, but a construction site.

Usui ran faster, getting through the gates and circling the construction site, looking for his client. He clenched his teeth, frustrated. Where the hell was she?

He came to a corner of the site which used to be the soccer field when he stopped. Misaki was standing there, facing the sky as the raindrops mercilessly pattered on her face. Her eyes were closed.

"Ayuzawa!"

She seemed unable to hear his call. Usui approached her closer.

"Ayuzawa!"

Misaki made no move to respond to him. Usui grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him.

"What the hell are you doing? You'll catch a cold if you stay here!"

Misaki stared at him blankly, as if not recognizing Usui's face. He gritted his teeth, and tried again to reach her.

"Why the hell did you run away?"

Misaki sighed and closed her eyes. "Rain. I like the rain."

Usui stared at Misaki in disbelief.

Misaki continued speaking. "Rain will wash my pain away. Rain will wash my memories, my feelings, myself for me."

She opened her eyes. Misaki finally looked at Usui. Her golden eyes were penetrating. "Rain will wash you away too. Because you're the one that hurts me most."

Usui stood silent, his eyes wide. He shook his head. "Ayuzawa, you should get indoors. It's bad for your health, staying out here."

Misaki made no effort to move. Usui pulled her arm to get her to avoid the cold rain. She did not resist.

Usui took Misaki, in that awkward position, back to his car. They were both dripping wet, but Misaki didn't seem to care.

Usui locked the doors, in case Misaki tried to bolt again. He silently drove back to his apartment.

When they arrived in front of his building, Usui opened the door for Misaki, but she numbly stood up and just stayed there, again in the rain. She sighed, in what seemed like...pleasure? Pain? Regret?

Usui gently pulled her towards his home again, only to hear her remark from before. "Rain will wash me away..."

Usui shook his head, and took her wrist, pushing her through the glass doors and into the elevator. He quickly pressed the button to the top floor, worried that Misaki might catch a serious cold.

When they made it to Usui's floor, Misaki was shivering uncontrollably, drenched in the icy rain. He got her into his apartment and into his bed, pulling up the covers in an effort to stop her shaking. Misaki stopped trembling after a while, but she still looked cold.

Usui peeled off his jacket and let it drop on the floor. He got themselves a few towels, handing a white bathrobe to his client as well.

Misaki pulled off the covers. She looked at Usui, not minding her wet self, or the towels Usui had handed her. Usui felt strangely trapped.

Misaki stared at Usui intensely. They stayed like that for minutes, both dripping wet, on Usui's bed, looking at each other as if they didn't know the other. Usui was the first to withdraw, awkwardly getting the towels and reaching to dry Misaki's hair. She did not move. Usui continued toweling her hair. She did not move.

Misaki's expression was unreadable. Even as Usui's fingers went through her hair, she did not show any recognizable emotion on her face.

Usui stopped his ministrations on her hair, pulling back. Misaki was motionless as ever.

Finally, Usui spoke. "Why did you say you loved him at court?"

Misaki did not answer. Instead, she approached Usui, and asked a question of her own. "Why are you leaving me?"

Usui froze.

Misaki asked again, her voice monotone. "Why are you leaving me?"

The question was in present tense. Usui knew what she meant. He, however, decided to evade the real answer. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Misaki looked at him again, no traces of disappointment or fear on her face. Just blankness. "Why are you leaving me?"

"I'm not."

Misaki did not blink. "Why are you leaving me?"

"I'm not."

"Liar." Finally, the blank mask cracked, a single tear signaling the breakdown. "You're leaving me."

Usui kept his face void. "I don't know what you're talking about."

This was a pointless conversation, even Usui knew that. But he would die rather than face the truth.

Misaki's eyes were red, but her voice remained dry. "Then I love Tora."

_Then_? When the hell did a person love on a condition? "Liar."

Misaki smiled humorlessly. "So're you."

* * *

><p><strong>The Jailer<strong>

Fuck. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.

Tora was, quite literally, unbelievably fucked up.

He clenched at his black leather couch, his fists leaving spiderwebs of wrinkles in its wake.

What the hell did that bitch think she was?

Tora snarled. He felt like breaking everything he owned right now.

The look on Misaki's face as she said those fucking idiotic words.

Pity. Pity. Sympathy, empathy those fucked up emotions as she looked at him.

Tora dropped a wine glass on his marble floors again; the sound of glass shattering made him happier.

The nerve of her! To look at him like_ that_!

He'd show that bitch fucking pity.

* * *

><p>Ugh. Tired. But reviews renew me :)<p>

Sincerely hungry,

New Guinee


	12. What Happened

I'm very very extremely incredibly (lol) sorry for the long long wait. T^T I've been busy with my studies :( I'll try to update more frequently..

**Disclaimer: If KWMS were mine, Usui would do naught but pose for the camera. MY camera. No touchy my files. I ain't lettin' you take the nude pics. (In other words, NOT MINE)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Prisoner<strong>

Misaki glared at Usui, a look he did not return.

"Why are you leaving me?"

Usui did not budge. Maybe he had become the coldhearted bastard all lawyers became in the end. "I'm not."

An onlooker may have never detected the strange tone in Usui's voice, but she knew better. "You're scared."

He stayed still.

"You are."

He avoided her gaze. "What do I have to be scared of?"

She snorted. Playing dumb? "You horrid bastard."

He smiled dryly. "Now you're telling the truth."

Misaki stood. She walked over to the other side of the bed, approaching Usui. She sat inches away from his spot. She felt him unconsciously back away. Huh. All the times he'd touched her and appraoched her with perverted remarks, and now _he_ was the one backing away? How low the peverted hath fallen. "Why did you leave me." More of a statement than a question.

"You know the reason already."

"Not the real one."

"What do you mean?" Again, the hint of fear in his voice.

"Tell me." she pressed.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Tell me before I punch you." That sounded so childish and nostalgic Misaki almost smiled at the sheer inappropriateness of it. Usui probably thought so as well.

"I don't care if you do. I really don't know what you mean."

"You son of a bitch."

"Very true."

"Fuck you. You've always been a liar." She turned away from him. Misaki didn't feel the need to pry answers out of him anymore. She would probably get evading remarks anyway, and plus, it hurt her more ech time she threw him a question. The selfish bastard. He'd never know this pain. She turned her back to him completely so that he couldn't see her face anymore. "You probably never even loved me." Tears, tears, tears, heartbreak, pain was what decorated her face at the moment.

Before she realized what happened, Usui pushed her shoulders down with his hands and shoved her onto the bed, his face parallel with hers. They were inches away. Though it wasn't remotey romantic, Misaki blushed in spite of herself. His eyes blazed angrily.

"Say that again." Misaki inwardly winced at the venom in his voice.

But she couldn't be a coward. Not here.

"You never loved me." Her cheeks were smeared with shed tears.

"_Say that again_." His voice was bordering dangerous now.

She looked into his eyes. They were beautiful green, ferocious, angry, and staring at her. Misaki felt horribly caged.

She shook her head, hoping the strange fear would evaporate as well. "You never loved me. You couldn't have. I know you."

"You don't know _anything_." His tone was bitter, speaking through clenched teeth. The grasp on her shoulders grew tighter. She winced, but took care not to make a sound.

She shook her head again. "No one could ever love me. Especially _you."_

"Do you really think I never loved you? Do you really think I left because I didn't love you? How can you believe that! After all that!"

She struggled to get free. "I...After all what? You leaving me? Not contacting me for six goddamn years? Liar. I know you didn't love me." She paused. "You don't love me now either."

"You idiot." His hands gripped her tighter. Bruises would form on her skin soon. "I loved you. I fucking loved you. I loved you so much I had to fucking leave the country so that my bastard of a grandfather would leave you alone. I had to leave so that you would hate me enough not to hope for me to return. I had to distance myself from you when your sister came to me with your case so that I wouldn't get false hopes of being with you again. I fucking _loved_ you. You don't know _anything_."

Fresh tears sprang from Misaki's eyes. "How could I know anything? You never even gave a hint. You kept yourself from me like a goddamn selfish bastard! You _left me_! You have no right to say anything! _You_ left _me_!" Misaki didn't know if she was sounding coherent enough to understand, but that was the farthest thing from her mind right now. "Well guess what? I don't love you! I'll go ahead and marry Tora and fuck him everyday! I'll forget about you! I'll love Tora and fuck him and grow old with him and die together! And I'll forget you, you goddamn bastard! I'l forg-"

He crashed his lips onto hers, cutting the stinging words off. She struggled to get free, but the more his lips stayed on hers, the more she found difficult to resist. She eventually yielded, actually kissing him back.

They broke apart, both breathing heavily. Usui roughly buried his face into the crook of her neck, kissing the skin. She whimpered. He whispered in her ear, "I'll make you forget _everything_."

A want she had buried for so long rose to the surface, like a long-lost treasure. And the second it met him, it ignited.

It stayed burning through the night.

* * *

><p><strong>The Observer<strong>

He woke up to find blinding sunlight flooding his room, the white sheets all tangled, towels still wet from yesterday's rain draped on his bedposts. Everything was the way it had been last night, except...

Misaki was gone.

He groaned and got up, reaching for his glasses. He saw a torn-off piece of paper next to them.

_Dear Usui,_

_I'm at court. I'll give testimony today. I don't care what questions you use._

_Ayuzawa Misaki_

_P.S. Nothing happened last night._

Nothing happened? Usui almost swore. He could almost feel yesterdy's occurences even now, the sheer passion, everything melting away...and only them left. Usui knew, at least at that moment, that he loved her.

But, to Misaki, _nothing had happened. _

She still didn't believe him. He couldn't blame her.

He left the note on his bed, and headed for the shower. Something _had_ happened last night. And he would prove it.

* * *

><p><strong>The Jailer<strong>

He was early, even more so than Kana, who always came an hour earlier than the appointed session time. Lawyers had both excellent bitchiness_ and_ puctuality. Tora secretly admired them.

He stepped out of the lounge for a quick coffee when he saw Misaki coming in through the court doors. Something was off.

She looked strangely _happy_.

Tora clenched hs teeth, but instantly turned it into a smile before coming to her. "Misaki."

She jumped, surprised. Seeing him, she narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?"

Tora smirked. "Now now, not to be so aggressive today. You might want to show that side of you in bed, though."

She glared. "Fuck you."

He smiled. "Certainly."

She made a move to continue on the way to her room, when he pushed her to the wall, pinning her with his hands on her wrists. She did not struggle. She obviously knew he liked it better when she did. From their many encounters in one of his hotels.

His face twisted into a sneer, reflecting his inside emotions. "You look happy today, Misa-chan. What happened?"

She glared. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He almost laughed. Nothing could avoid him, lest of all her. "I'll say it again. You. Look. Happy today, Misaki. And its obvious something went well for you. Did you get a raise? Oh wait, I'm your boss. I wouldn't give you a raise. Or is your mother well? Oh right, I know that isn't true. I have contacts with the hospital,and they haven't notified me of anything. Or...you slept with another man like the whore you are?"

She flinched slightly. He recognized it.

"Ah, so you fucked another man, huh? Was he good?" His tone was light, but the words were intentionally piercing. She defiantly looked at him, but even as she did so, he noticed her waver.

His hands clenched harder, but her glare was infuriatingly steady. He sneered. "Misaki, if you want to be the whore, I won't stop you. But I know for certain that it won't help you or your mother."

He let go roughly. Misaki fell. He walked back into the lounge, angrily slamming the door shut.

If she wanted to be the whore, he'd let her. He swore loudly. There was no way she was getting out of this.

* * *

><p>Feel the epicness! Feel the cookies!<p>

Love ya all,

New Guinee


	13. Questions

Yay! I managed to procrastinate my math homework and write another update of Selfish! Hurrah! AREN'T YOU HAPPY?

Yup I am! Honestly, I was losing track of the plot for this story. I mean, this first started out as an AU fic with Usui as a lawyer and Misaki as the commoner and Tora as a plain evil boss taking advantage of Misaki. But I trimmed around the edges a bit, and decided I wanted this as a story after the manga plotline. And after that, I decided Tora needs some love too, so I personified him a bit. I know, his monologues and thought processes are annoying, but bear with me. It's absolutely necessary.

Also, this story is estimated to have about two to three more chapters, then I'm going to close it with an Epilogue. I'm nearing the end, aren't I? After Selfish, I may go on hiatus, or update slowly. Don't worry, I will finish Skipping Stones, and I'm planning another one. Keep an eye out for my fics please:)

And about the lemon scene in one of the previous chapters: I'm thinking of writing it as a separate lemon on FF dot net, kind of like Marisol Gaddi's Detour, from her awesome fic Runaways. I first got the inspiration from Miss Mari's story, then I added some law spice. I really owe a lot of credit to Mari (thank you!)

OK, that was a long author's note! Back to the story!

**Disclaimer: If I owned KWMS, I would have never let Usui go to UK in the first place. Whoops. Spoiler. Sorry. Anyways, I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Prisoner<strong>

Misaki was in her designated room, thinking things over. Last night and today had made things seriously complicated. First off, what had she been thinking when she said she loved Tora in court? Sure, Misaki had felt something for her boss, but it definitely wasn't anything amorous. What would Judge Satou think now?

And next we had Tora himself. He'd threatened her just this morning, though she didn't buy the act. Misaki knew for a fact he wouldn't dare do anything to her or her mother at least while their case wasn't closed. For one, the newspapers would be buzzing like crazy when the realize Tora's threats of refusing her mother's treatment. Misaki knew Tora couldn't afford anymore bad press.

And then…Usui. He was the biggest enigma. Just what was he thinking?

…Said man came into the room. He was wearing the same black suit he had the day before. Misaki could faintly see the cement and dirt stains from yesterday. Why had he chosen a dirtied suit instead of wearing a clean one? He had not put on his glasses today. Why did he choose not to wear glasses?

Another noticeable fact was that Usui had no briefcase with him. Strange, he usually brought his notes in his briefcase. Why had he forgotten his briefcase?

His face were somber, his posture hunched and even more so. But his eyes, they were shining with some foreign emotion Misaki had never seen on him before. Why did he look so downcast? What was that strange emotion in his green eyes?

Before she could even comprehend the emotion, Usui strode towards Misaki, grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the couch. She flinched inwardly, but met his gaze in a seemingly calm manner.

Perhaps 'gaze' was too weak a word.

Usui was using every fiber of his being to look at her. Not to tell her something, nor reprimand her, nor convey his feelings, but for the sheer sake of looking at her. Misaki tried to keep up with the stare, but failed miserably. She settled for lowering her eyes to his blue tie.

Usui's eyes did not leave her face.

What was he thinking?

Why was he doing this?

What did he want?

* * *

><p><strong>The Observer<strong>

Usui looked at Misaki. And stared and stared and stared and stared. She flinched unnoticeably and set her gaze on his tie. They stayed in that position for eternity, or maybe it was a split second. Both didn't know. Time was a relative concept in this world.

At last (or abruptly) he spoke. "Nothing?"

He was sure Misaki knew what he meant. But she denied. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The conversation was a mirror image of yesterday's. "Nothing happened?" he pressed.

Misaki shook her head. "Nothing happened."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"_Nothing_?"

"Nothing."

Usui groaned. "Why?"

Misaki lifted her face to look at him. He had thought his gaze was piercing, but in front of those sharp, hurt amber eyes, his was nothing. "You tell me."

Usui growled in frustration. "Stop fooling around. I know you know what I'm talking about."

Misaki searched his eyes. What was she looking for? "I know."

"Then tell me."

"But I don't know what you want me to say."

"I'm just looking for your answer."

"That's yours."

"It isn't."

Misaki shook her head. "Yes it is."

Usui gripped her wrists harder. "What do you want?"

Misaki stayed mute. Usui glared at her. He repeated his question. "What do you want from me?"

A tear ran down her face. Usui almost regretted asking. But if he could get an answer, it wouldn't matter anymore.

Misaki let out an exclamation of frustration. Then she glared at Usui and said, "I don't want anything, goddamnit! I just want _the truth_!"

Usui remained unfazed. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"As if that would make a difference."

"It. WOULD. Have!"

"I don't believe you."

Usui let go of her wrists. "Fine! You want the truth?" He paced the room, refusing to meet her eyes. "I loved you. I love you. Even if I distance myself from you, I will always love you. And that's why I'm leaving you. Because me loving you won't make a difference," he ended bitterly.

The room was silent. Misaki said nothing. Usui stole a glance at her. Maybe being with a bastard of a lawyer for a week had made her as heartless as he was.

Misaki bowed her head, and her whole body began to tremble. She resembled a shaking forest of black, shivering in the merciless winter wind, her hair and her dress the same somber color. Usui realized she was crying.

He reached out and touched her shoulder, but Misaki backed away desperately. He was shocked, then disappointed. "You still don't trust me."

Truthfully, Usui wanted the truth about her as much as she had wanted it about him. But he couldn't ask her. Not now. Not when she was on the verge of breaking, and not when a single word from her lips could break him down.

Not when he knew, for certain, that the truth hurt.

So instead he asked a safer question, one that he already knew the answer to, one that would temporarily mend his heart and protect it from permanent damage.

But if her truth was different from the one he was expecting, the answer to this question would hurt too.

He asked. "Ayuzawa, let me ask you just one question. Do you love Igarashi Tora?"

Hope, despair, anticipation, nervousness, anxiety, fear, anger, love, sadness rolled up into him all at once. The answer would put a bandage on his wounds, or worsen them.

Salt, or gauze?

Misaki hesitated, not because she didn't know the answer, but because she didn't know if it would help her. Or him. She shook her head. "Never."

It turned out to be gauze. A soaring feeling of hope filled his heart with warmth, if only for a brief moment.

He smiled in spite of himself. "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>The Jailer<strong>

Court session started. Tora sat in his seat, watching Misaki take hers at the witness stand. Usui followed.

Usui cleared his throat. "Are you Ayuzawa Misaki-san?"

"Yes." Her voice was not happy, Tora noticed. Had she been happy this morning? Had he read her feelings properly?  
>"Did you go to Sora Hotels on Spetember 9th with Igarashi Tora-san?"<p>

"I did."

"Did you sleep with Igarashi-san on that same day?"  
>"Yes."<p>

"Did he threaten you to, whether verbally or physically?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Then why did you go with him?"

Misaki did not answer. Tora observed she was trembling slightly.

Judge Satou sighed. "Ayuzawa-san, we need you to answer the question."

"…I don't know."

Usui did not blink. He'd probably prepared for such an answer. "Ayuzawa-san, do you love Igarashi-san?"

Misaki hesitated. "No."

"Then do you feel anything for Igarashi-san?"

"I don't know."  
>"Ayuzawa-san, did Igarashi-san ask for your permission to sleep with you on September 9th?"<p>

"He did."

"Who do you think pressed the other to go to Sora Hotels, you or Igarashi-san?"  
>"Igarashi-san asked me first."<p>

"Was he eager to go with you?"

"I guess."

"Then are you saying, when you had not made up your mind about whether you love or do not love Igarashi-san, he pressed you to sleep with him, and in your hesitation, you went with him?"

"…Yes."

Usui glanced at Judge Satou. He looked deep in conflict. A good sign. At least they weren't losing. "Ayuzawa-san, Igarashi-san has a powerful influence on your life, as your boss, doesn't he?"

"Well, yes."

"Then in your hesitation, were you concerned about losing your job if you turned down his request?"

"Maybe a little."  
>"Ayuzawa-san, though Igarashi-san did not directly force you to sleep with him, he requested it as your employer, and, whether subconsciously or not, you were concerned for your job, and therefore, without knowing if you loved him or not, consequently went to Sora Hotels and slept with him?"<p>

"…Yes."

"That will be all." Usui sat.

Judge Satou sat in deep thought, his brow furrowed. Kana fidgeted ever so slightly. Usui remained stone faced. Misaki looked down. At last, the judge spoke. "We have seen evidence and counterevidence over this case. It is a very hard one to settle, and even if it is, will, I am sure, continue being an issue for both the parties involved and those connected to the clients. I give one more chance to each side to persuade the judge a final time. So….

"Counselors, please make your final remarks."

* * *

><p>Nearing the end...<p>

Review please~~

Love,

New Guinee


	14. Letting Go

I'm back!

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Prisoner<strong>

Panic settled into Misaki's mind. Judge Satou probably wasn't convinced by Usui's defense, probably because her testimony and Tora's matched, saying the relationship was a wholly legal and appropriate one.

But was she panicking because they would lose, or because they might not lose?

Misaki wasn't sure of anything anymore. But sooner or later, she would shatter into pieces. And when she was left on the floor in a million tiny shards, he would leave, and they would never see each other again.

She was afraid. She really was.

But Usui's expression was a perfect poker face. He looked determined, but for what, she didn't know.

Did he love her?

Why was he leaving her, if he did?

She just slumped in her seat. She didn't have any power right now anyways. Nothing would make a difference.

XXX

Kana's speech came first. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, briefly shuffled her notes and started. "My client saw the relationship between himself and Ayuzawa-san as perfectly legitimate, even if it were not official. There was no threatening into this relationship, whether verbally or physically. Both Igarashi-san and Ayuzawa-san recognized this fact, nor was there any evidence to prove this claim. It is also obvious that Igarashi-san, even if Ayuzawa-san felt uncomfortable or threatened, had no knowledge of the fact, due to the fact Ayuzawa-san stayed silent about her feelings. In her testimony, Ayuzawa-san first said she had indeed harbored romantic feelings for Igarashi-san, but later she also claimed she did not. We see this as a confusion of emotions. We can even venture to say it was her fault for not making the relationship between herself and Igarashi-san clear.

"Also, this case was damaging to Igarashi-san. As the chief executive officer of Igarashi Corp., Igarashi-san has been managing his personal image as a mirror to show his own company's image. Through this case Igarashi-san has received a great deal of attention from the media, and rumors have spread. Even if Igarashi-san is proven innocent, press will follow him for the rest of his life, damaging his career. It is not in Ayuzawa-san's place to accuse Igarashi-san for threatening her into sexual abuse.

"Therefore, we see this as unlawful to penalize Igarashi-san for a crime he has not committed. The claims the other side has made are not only fraudulent, but acts of defamation to Igarashi-san. Igarashi-san has done nothing wrong. That will be all."

Kana sat back into her seat, the smile on her face professionally triumphant. Tora's face remained blank.

Judge Satou looked Usui's way, motioning for him to stand and make his speech. Usui took a deep breath, and stood.

* * *

><p><strong>The Observer<strong>

Usui looked at Misaki, who in turn gazed back. He then looked up at the judge, and started to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, are you familiar with the classic _The Phantom of the Opera_?"

Kana looked up. Tora's eyes widened. Misaki gaped. Usui continued. "_The Phantom of the Opera_ is a very famous story about a possessive man, seemingly the "Phantom", who craves for a beautiful woman named Christine. He tutors her so that she becomes the star of the opera house. On the day of her debut, however, Christine meets a childhood friend named Raoul, and both fall in love. The Phantom sees this, and in his jealousy, tries to imprison Christine in his chambers for the rest of her life-"

Judge Satou shook his head. "Usui-kun, I don't see how this is relevant-"

"-but at the last moment, the Phantom pities her, and she is let out. Christine asks for help from her lover Raoul, but-" Usui's mouth went dry. The story was dangerously driving close to reality. He stole a glance at Misaki. Her eyes were wide, and maybe wet. Was she crying? "-but, foolishly, he tells her not to worry. Christine is later kidnapped again by the Phantom, who intends to marry her forcefully. Christine begs to be let go, but the Phantom forces her into a wedding dress, until Raoul rescues her. The Phantom is anguished by the fact Christine loves another man, and tries to kill Raoul. Christine, taking pity on the Phantom and to rescue her love, gives the Phantom one last kiss. The Phantom sees the error of his ways and lets both Christine and Raoul go. He himself disappears with a swish of his cloak.

"Today's case is not so different from this story. Throughout the plot, the people around Christine do not believe her when she asks for rescue from the Phantom, saying they are mere things 'inside her mind', until it is too late. Ayuzawa-san also asked for help at court today. However, she was scared to testify that she was not in love with Igarashi-san, in fear of losing her job and her mother. If the court is to rule that Ayuzawa-san has falsely accused Igarashi-san, I do not see how this would be different from not rescuing Christine from the hands of the Phantom.

"Igarashi-san, though he nor Ayuzawa-san have said it, has tremendous influence over Ayuzawa-san's life. Ayuzawa Minako-san, my client's mother, was moved to a hospital under the Igarashi Corp. under Igarashi-san's orders. Ayuzawa Misaki-san was scouted and promoted to Igarashi-san's secretary though she had a job at a law firm before. It is clear that Igarashi-san wanted to get closer to Ayuzawa-san romantically, since he has confessed he loves her.

"This is a different case for my client. Ayuzawa-san first testified she did love Igarashi-san, however, she changed her answer afterwards. We can see that Ayuzawa-san was not decided about her feelings for Igarashi-san, but since there were so many facets of her life that depended on Igarashi-san, she accepted his offer to sleep with him. Though it is not a direct threatening, this can be a form of blackmail psychologically. Therefore, Ayuzawa-san asked for help from the court by suing Igarashi-san.

"For the sake of justice, for the sake of saving Ayuzawa Misaki-san, a woman afraid of the consequences of denying the man who has power over her life, it is crucial, no, right for the court to rule him guilty. Raoul could not save Christine the first time, but at the end he did. The court must save Ayuzawa-san as Raoul, because she does not have the power to fight for herself, and-" he hesitated, and said, almost to himself, "-_since I cannot be the Raoul_."

XXX

Judge Satou's brow was severely furrowed, thinking deeply about the decision to make. At last he opened his eyes.

"It seems to me, that, although it is true Igarashi-san has a huge influence over Ayuzawa-san's life, the decision to sleep with Igarashi-san was completely spontaneous. There is no evidence showing Ayuzawa-san being forced to go with Igarashi-san, nor any testimonies of Ayuzawa-san hating Igarashi-san. Therefore, the court rules that Igarashi-san is cleared of all charges." The gravel struck three times, signaling the end.

Usui closed his eyes. They had lost.

* * *

><p><strong>The Jailer <strong>

Tora had predicted the outcome, but sat astonished just the same. He was not guilty. He was cleared of all charges. He was innocent. Tora almost choked on the word. _Innocent._

He saw Usui rushing out of the building, and a crying Misaki following unsuccessfully. Tora cringed.

He approached Misaki, who was on the floor, sobbing. "Come with me."

Misaki glared. "Well, I guess you're happy. Was this a fun episode for you?"

Tora did not speak.

Misaki stood. Her eyes were filled with tears even with the tears already flowing down her face. "You bastard. You heartless, fucking bastard. I hope you enjoyed making my life a wreck." She tried to pass by him and out the door, but Tora caught her wrist and pulled her towards him. She stumbled, but glared again.

"What the fuck do you want from me? Haven't you had enough?" she asked, her voice rough from anger and tears.

God, did she know she looked beautiful when she was angry?

"I need to talk to you."

"Well, I don't!" she spat viciously. "You've had your fun, using my misery to your advantage. Now I bet my mother will be thrown out, and I'll be fired! Maybe I'll work as a goddamn prostitute this time, since I already have experience in selling myself to rich bastards like you! Hey, thanks so much for adding another thing I can do to my resume. Thanks a lot." She yanked her arm so as to pry herself out of his grasp, but his hands were like iron. "Let me go!"

"Calm down and come with me."

Tora yanked Misaki down the hall, her trying to pull herself out of his grasp the whole time. He came to a café in the building, where, thankfully, nobody was drinking.

He pushed her into a chair. Misaki tried to get up and head for the door, but Tora just pushed her down on the chair again. She sighed in defeat, and slumped in her chair, glaring.

"What the fuck do you want? Do you need some after-court sex in a café too? What? Do you want me to fucking take my dress off right-"

"Is that all you think of me?"

Misaki looked at him, startled by his uncharacteristically serious voice. Tora gazed at Misaki. He sighed, and ruffled his own hair in frustration.

"Your mother won't be removed from the hospital."

Misaki scoffed. "That's all you wanted to tell me? And probably, I'll have to pay the bills."

"For free, like always."

She glared at him. "What do you want?"

Tora sighed, putting folded hands on the table in front of them. "Do you even realize that I love you?"

She stared at him in disbelief. "You're lying."

"I am not."

She shook her head. "No. No freaking way. You would never have done that if you loved me."

Tora smirked humorlessly. "I'm like the Phantom, aren't I?"

She looked at him, uncomprehending. He sighed again. "I've never been in love. I thought I could keep you with me if I tied you to me by using your mother and job. The sex was never what I really wanted."

Misaki gaped.

Tora continued. "I knew I was hurting you, but I thought that was the only way to keep you with me. What I want to say is…" Damn. He was losing his words. "…what I wanted to say is…that…I love you. And I'm sorry. For everything."

Misaki stayed mute in disbelief. Tora shifted his body, feeling awkward. "You'll keep your job, if you still want it, I mean. Your sister still has benefits of scholarship from my company. I won't force you into things you don't want anymore-"

"Thank you."

Tora snapped his head up. Misaki was crying. "But if you loved me, why did you have to…why…"

"I'm sorry."

Misaki wiped a tear from her eye. "I hate you still. But thank you. For taking care of my family."

Tora nodded. He sighed. "You love Usui, don't you?"

Misaki froze. Tora shrugged. "I'm not interrogating you on your love life. I just happen to know he's leaving for London at 3:00 P.M."

"What?"

"He's going back to London today."

Misaki looked startled, but soon her expression molded into one of disappointment. "I see. He did leave me again, then."

Tora looked at her. Why would anyone want to leave her? "He's a goddamn bastard."

"You're not in the position to say that."

Tora smiled dryly. "Excuse me. I forgot my place."

Misaki sighed sadly. "Do you love him?"

Misaki looked up again. Tora stared back. "Do you?"

Misaki shook her head, tears forming in her eyes again. He sighed. "You liar."

"If you want to see him one more time, I can help you."

Misaki glared. "Why the hell would you help me?"

"I'm sorry. That's why."

Misaki looked at him suspiciously, but decided to trust him. "Why would I have to go to see him?"

"He's an idiot. I know he's planning to walk out of your life forever."

Misaki hesitated. Tora held out a key on his right hand palm. "Take it. Go to him."

Misaki hesitated once more. She tentatively approached the car key, and took it. Tora smiled to himself. She stood up to leave…

…only to come back and kiss him. Tora looked at her, surprised. She was crying, but the expression on her face was no doubt a smile. "Thank you." She hurried off.

_"Christine, taking pity on the Phantom and to rescue her love, gives the Phantom one last kiss…. The Phantom sees the error of his ways and lets both Christine and Raoul go. He himself disappears with a swish of his cloak."_

_"One last kiss…"_

_"Disappears with a swish of his cloak."_

Now was a good time to disappear, wasn't it? In the confines of the empty café, for the first time in his life, Igarashi Tora felt a tear trail down his cheek.

_May you find him, Christine._

* * *

><p>The next chapter will be the last one. Don't worry! We have an epilogue after that, too!<p>

Reviews are welcome.

Love,

New Guinee


	15. Selfish

The last chapter of Selfish. Thank you for reading till the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Her<strong>

Ayuzawa Misaki pushed the button on the car key and searched the parking lot for a blinking car. A shining, sleek vehicle answered her call. She got into a black sedan and frantically turned the engine on. The airport was a one hour drive from here, and it was…2:10. Usui would leave at 3:00. Maybe if she hurried, she could make it. She stepped on the accelerator with a vengeance. Misaki was surprised to find herself not only speeding but also ignoring both stop signs and red lights.

Why in the world was he leaving her? Misaki didn't believe Usui's words about leaving her for her sake. The complex situations with Usui's family were all resolved now (precisely why he had left her in the first place) and even Tora had promised to let her go. What did he have to be scared of now?

Did he really love her?

Misaki pushed doubts out of her head and replaced them with one thing she was certain about: Usui was leaving. And for a stupid reason, too. She needed to stop that idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>Him<strong>

2:30. Half an hour left until his flight. Usui sighed. He took a bottle of orange juice and poured the sweet liquid in his mouth, the dry air within the airport dehydrating him.

It had been six years since he'd seen her in high school. And for one week, one frustrating, horrible, yet blissful week, he'd been able to protect her, at least fractiously. He could hold her, talk to her, whisper soothing words in her ear, no matter how meaningless.

Meaningless indeed. He'd lost.

Usui smiled. Well, she was free now. She now knew what a son of a bitch he was, and why him staying wasn't good for her. Hell, it killed him to leave her, but he'd die than let her stay with a miserable bastard like him.

It was for the best.

* * *

><p><strong>Her<strong>

An assortment of swear words escaped Misaki's mouth as she looked for Usui in the huge airport. It was 2:40. Twenty minutes left till he would board for London. She clenched her teeth. She was in a predicament. Without a passport and boarding pass, she couldn't get past security and where the gates were.

She sighed and bowed her head. She had lost. Everything.

"Oh, why isn't it Misa-chan!"

She turned to the source of the familiar voice. Her eyes widened. "Satsuki-san!"

The former Maid Latte manager smiled. "It's good to see you again. I've heard about the case. It was horrible, wasn't it…"

Misaki smiled sadly. "It's OK. I knew I would lose, anyways. And Igarashi-san doesn't care about me suing him. I still have my job."

Satsuki smiled. "That's good. But why are you at the airport?"

"Well…"

Satsuki flashed her a knowing smile. "I see. Usui-kun's running away again, neh? I can help you if you want to see him."

Misaki shook her head. "No, Manager, it's OK. I-"

Satsuki silenced her with a finger to her lips. "It's OK. You are allowed to be selfish once in a while, Misa-chan. You've always been so selfless."

"That isn't true-"

"Anyway, I think you don't have much time left. How many minutes left until he departs?"

"Fifteen minutes…" she sighed. "I won't make it. Besides, I don't even have my passport."

"Not to worry! I can help. Here…." Satsuki whispered something in her ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Him<strong>

"All passengers departing for London, 3:00 PM, please proceed to Gate E-205."

Usui took his suitcase and walked to the gate. It was 2:54, perfect time to board the plane. He wanted to get off Japan as fast as he could. Then he could go on being a bastard without having to answer to his conscience…

….or miss Misaki.

Usui approached the gate with his passport in hand. The flight attendant did not take his ticket quickly enough, so he impatiently shoved the passport into her hands. She did not speak. Her face was veiled by a hat. Usui sighed. "Will you please check my boarding pass and be done with it? I need-"

She looked up. Usui's eyes widened.

"_Ayuzawa_…"

* * *

><p><strong>Her<strong>

"I didn't know you were so eager to escape me," she said quietly. Misaki took off her hat, revealing her head. Her hair was neatly tied back, and she was wearing the flight attendant uniform. The other attendants around her didn't seem to mind.

Usui gaped. "How…what are you…how did you..."

"That doesn't matter, does it?"

"Are you crazy? Why are you-"

"Shut the hell up."

She looked up at him fiercely. "Why are you leaving me?" He couldn't ignore this question, not this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Him<strong>

"Why are you leaving me?"

He knew. He couldn't evade this question.

Her eyes remained dry, but her voice was shaking. "See? I told you. I told you you never loved me-"

Never loved her? How could she possibly think that?

He didn't want to hear false accusations. Oh, he knew. He knew this would hurt her, and him as well, but the only thing that mattered right now was that she was _here_, right in front of him, and she looked so goddamn beautiful that he would give the world for her right now.

He cut her words off with a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Her<strong>

To say that Misaki was startled would be an understatement. She stood, frozen, being kissed by the man she both hated and loved, in front of a hundred passengers boarding a plane.

When he pulled back, she looked into those intense green eyes and was almost intimidated by the raw emotion in them. He spoke in a rushed, low voice.

"I love you. But I ruined everything for you. It's like what you said-I left you for six years, never contacting you, thinking I was doing it for _you_ but it wasn't, it was all just for _me_, for selfish me. Then you come along and ask for help, but I didn't help today either. Hell, I slept with you! I took advantage of you, when you needed someone to help. I ruined everything for you, and I feel lower than dirt for making you cry, _multiple_ times. I have no right to be near you. So I'm leaving. It's my final chance to be selfless."

* * *

><p><strong>Him<strong>

Misaki stood motionless, but a bright fire burned in those amber orbs, such a warm, brilliant fire he felt like burning in them, even if it would kill him.

"You stupid, stupid idiot! You're being goddamn selfish! No, leaving me isn't for me, it's for you! You're running away from guilt, and what you couldn't do, stuff you're not even responsible for! Since when were you so masochistic? Trying to take the blame for everything and be punished! Fuck you! You're a goddamn selfish bastard! If you leave right now…no. I won't let you leave. If you leave, you stupid, selfish alien, it'll kill me! I love you, Usui! I love you! So goddamnit, I'll tie you to me and never let you go!"

Like a miracle, she tightly wound her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. She let go briefly, but grabbed his tie and pulled him towards her, kissing him fiercely.

* * *

><p><strong>Them <strong>

They broke apart, breathing heavily. An announcement sounded "All passengers for flight 168, please board the plane immediately."

Misaki looked down. "Now's your last chance to leave."

Sure enough, his arms (when had they been around her?) loosened their grip. Misaki felt like crying all over again. He would leave, surely, and she would be broken. Again.

But Misaki didn't count on his arms wrapping around her waist and shoulders tighter than before and him kissing her like his life depended on it.

When they broke apart, they could see the airplane leaving, a white figure going farther and farther away into the sky.

Misaki looked at Usui. "Why won't you leave me?"

Usui kissed her forehead and smiled. "Because…"

"…people are allowed to be selfish once in awhile."

Misaki felt tears pool in her eyes once again. "You idiot."

And they kissed again. And again.

* * *

><p>He didn't leave. He wouldn't leave. Not anymore.<p>

Because they were in love, and when you're in love…

…you are allowed to be selfish.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. It was great fun writing this story<p>

Aw, don't cry :) We have an epilogue after this one.

Love,

New Guinee


	16. Epilogue: Selfish

The long awaited epilogue! Thank you for sticking with Selfish till the end.

* * *

><p><strong>The Jailer<strong>

I chained her to me, because I loved her, and I didn't know how to love. I didn't know how to make her mine, so I forced her into the prison, with chains, whips, and cruelty.

Whenever she breathed his name, the bastard in the glass room, I got so angry I wanted to kill the guy. But I can't do that. He lives in a protected glass castle, and I have to guard this shitty prison for the rest of my life.

Misery loves company, right? I thought the pain was more bearable if I had her with me. And it was. I felt like I could keep her forever.

But one day, she screamed. She called, cried, begged for help. For that guy in the glass room.

I almost killed her right there. But for the first time in my life, I ran.

I ran away. No, I wasn't scared of the other guy.

It was just that the sound of her scream undid me.

I realized she could never love me, and if I kept her with me here, she'd never be happy.

I let her go.

The other guy eventually freed her from her chains, and I watched them embrace in the shadows.

For the first time in my life, I cried.

If you ask me, honestly, I don't regret keeping her in the prison. Sure, I know it's horrible, but those times with me in the prison, I got to remember what it felt like to be human. To feel emotions. To love.

So I don't regret my cruelty. Yes, I am a horrid bastard, but I did let her go in the end, didn't I?

Let's just call it my selfish secret.

* * *

><p><strong>The Observer<strong>

After you're done jabbing the accusatory finger at the jailer, you're probably pointing it at me. I'll admit, I didn't do everything right.

I had the key. I had always had the key. And I heard her whimpers of pain from the cell below. But I chose to ignore her.

No, I am not a sadist. No, I do not enjoy seeing her suffer.

But I was selfish. The key was right there, and a reach of my hand could grab it, but I didn't.

You think I did it for the tourists? No. Never. I was never interested in them anyways.

Because I was scared? Hell, I could beat that jailer any time of the week.

Then why? Why did I choose to turn my head away?

I thought if I let her go, she would leave me forever.

If I didn't use the key, even if she was suffering, I could keep her with me, no matter how cruel it was. Call me selfish, because I was. I decided to ignore her for as long as I could.

One day, she screamed. Her eyes, those beautiful amber orbs were overflowing with tears. Her voice was hoarse from the suffering she had been through. She called my name, and another word.

Help.

And help I did.

The glass walls shattered. The tourists left, disgusted. But why should I care?

I used the key on her chains, freeing the rusted iron from her wrists. The jailer was gone.

When the last bindings were lifted away, I braced myself for the pain that would follow. Of her leaving. Of guilt. Of not being able to help her till now. Serves me right, I thought.

I was surprised when she flung her arms around me and swore she'd never let go.

The lesson: love never is 100% guaranteed. Letting go is excruciating, but so is chaining your love.

I let go. But it worked out. Maybe luck helps if you really do love.

* * *

><p><strong>The Prisoner<strong>

I was being selfless, I assured myself. I was sacrificing myself for my family, friends and loved ones. I only had to suffer alone, and they would all be safe. Even him, in the glass room.

But one day, I realized something. How had I gotten myself here in the first place?

I came here voluntarily. No, I am not a masochist; I hate this prison.

Then why was I here, chaining myself when it was unnecessary?

I was protecting my pride.

I was too proud to ask for help. Too proud to see I wanted him, in that glass room. Too proud to admit I loved him.

So I screamed. I begged the glass room to shatter into a million pieces and for him to come running to me with his key. But I got scared. Would he really leave that room to help me?

Not a moment of hesitation. He came.

He freed me from my chains.

He looked at me, his gaze almost as binding as the chains had been.

I grabbed him and told him I'd never let go.

I had always been selfish. My pride, that intangible, silly notion I had held on to, too blind to see anything else. Hell, I'm being even more selfish now, driving him out of his glass room and making him stay with me forever.

But it's better than losing love to "selflessness".

If it takes being horribly selfish to keep him by my side, I'll be.

* * *

><p>Thank you for your heartwarming reviews and loyalty to this story! I never knew writing a full-length fic ould be so difficult and fun.<p>

The first ideas for Selfish came to me on the airplane flight to my cousins in Korea. I thought of a plot where a woman would be raped (I didn't have the idea for Tora coming into the picture yet) and her childhood friend/ex/lawyer would defend her in court. I drafted my first pages, which would become the prologue of Selfish. Back then, I didn't even dream of linking it to Maid-sama. But I got the inspiration to make this into a fanfic, and voila! It became the story :)

Thanks! And sayonara~

New Guinee


End file.
